Héritiers
by Mrs Moonlight
Summary: Sirius, contrairement à ce que tous croient, n'est pas mort. Il revient et se rends compte à quel point le monde qu'il a laissé a changé en une année. pas de spoiler tome 7, car non lu pour le moment lol
1. Départ fort attendu

**Héritiers**

_Et voilà, je me lance dans une looongue fanfiction, armée de mon courage, ou plutôt de ma folie. J'ai de nombreux chapitres de prêts, une goutte d'eau par rapport à ce que j'envisage… Bonne lecture !_

Rating : K

Source : HP, I à VI

Chapitre 1/

Il faisait nuit. Il régnait une atmosphère sombre, en raison de l'absence de lune ce soir là. Elendil et Sirius avaient donc apporté des torches pour pouvoir s'orienter dans la forêt obscure.

« Nous y sommes » s'exclama l'elfe.

La faible lumière des deux hommes découvrait une clairière, entourée de rochers disposés en cercle. L'endroit semblait abandonné, car l'herbe avait envahi ce qui semblait être les vestiges d'une ancienne civilisation.

« C'est l'autel des dieux elfiques. L'endroit le plus propice à un enchantement. Continua-t-il. Tu es prêt ?

Sirius hocha doucement la tête, admirant le lieu, intimidé.

Cela faisait presque un demi-siècle que Sirius était tombé dans ce monde, suite au sort jeté par sa cousine, Bellatrix.

Suite à cela, il avait fait de nombreuses rencontres, et tout particulièrement celle d'Elendil, très jeune elfe à l'époque, dont il était devenu à la fois le père et le meilleur ami.

Comme le lui avait expliqué un astronome de la communauté elfique qui l'avait recueilli, différents mondes se superposaient dans l'espace-temps, et Sirius avait basculé de l'un à l'autre, fait rarissime.

« Nouvelle lune, Solstice d'été… Il me semble que c'est le moment où jamais, hein Firimar ? »

Firimar, autrement dit Sirius, acquiesça de nouveau, songeur… Il était parti un solstice d'été, aussi. Etrange coïncidence.

« Tu es bizarre, Firimar, tu n'as plus envie de le faire ?

- Si, bien sur que si… C'est …

- L'émotion ?

- Oui, mais pas seulement…

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu devrais être heureux, non ?

- Oui, sûrement, je devrais… Mais j'ai comme de l'appréhension… Il me semble qu'entre le moment où je suis « parti » et le moment où je reviendrais, il se sera écoulé 40 ans, c'est ça ? »

- Peut-être… Mais pas sur… Je ne connais pas assez ce sort, ni même ton monde… Peut-être que tu reviendras au moment exact où tu es parti, peut-être 40 ans plus tard, ou peut-être…

- Peut-être quoi ?

-Tu sais, il me semble que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon selon les mondes… Si ça se trouve, pendant ces 40 années, il s'est déroulé 3 jours dans ton monde…

- Ou 3 siècles…

- C'est aussi envisageable. »

La perspective de se retrouver dans un monde futuriste où tout ce qui reste de ses amis sont des tombes abandonnées ne réjouissait guère Sirius… Il avait désiré ce jour de tout son être depuis 40 ans, et désormais, il n'éprouvait qu'une crainte vicieuse, qui s'emparait de lui. Comme une peur d'être déçu, la peur que la réalité ne soit pas à la hauteur de ses fantasmes. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune illusion à se faire, les fantasmes sont toujours plus beaux que la réalité.

Il inspira profondément.

« On laisse tomber alors ? Risqua Elendil.

-El', regarde moi, fit Gravement Sirius. J'ai 76 ans, et ça fait 40 ans que j'attends ce jour. Même si j'ai une chance sur un million de retrouver ceux que j'aime en bon état, je le ferai… La seule chose qui me désole… C'est que Remus va devoir s'habituer à mon vieux corps… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et posèrent dans un coin leurs torches.

Il est vrai, chose normale, que Sirius n'avait plus la beauté de ses vingt ans, voire même de ses quarante ans, mais il était loin du vieillard grabataire qu'il craignait de devenir étant jeune… Il était encore en assez bonne santé pour son âge avancé, et ses yeux bleus cernés de rides étaient encore envahis de la malice typique de l'ancien maraudeur qu'il avait été… Mais ses cheveux gris et sa barbe naissante lui donnaient un air sage insoupçonnable chez l'ancien Sirius.

« Et bien, allons-y ! » s'exclama Elendil.

Il sortit alors de sa besace un livre, qu'il ouvrit à la page indiqué par un vieux marque-page corné. Pendant ce temps, Sirius traçait un cercle en dispersant une poudre rouge au sol. Quand il eut terminé, il se plaça devant Elendil, qui commença à lire les incantations inscrites dans le livre. Sirius les répétait alors, tentant de suivre désespérément le rythme tourbillonnant des paroles de son « fils ».

Un mur de lumière rouge apparut alors, suivant le contour du cercle de Sirius. Tandis qu'Elendil débitait encore frénétiquement les incantations, et que Sirius le suivait, ils commencèrent à léviter, puis à tournoyer. Des éclairs éclatèrent violemment tout autour d'eux, et Sirius commença à se sentir étourdi.

La magie qui se dégageait semblait si importante qu'on aurait pu dire qu'elle était solide. Elendil hurlait presque pour couvrir le vent infernal qui s'était levé, et qui les entourait, comme une tornade. On aurait dit que toutes les anciennes divinités s'étaient éveillées et qu'elles rugissaient leur mécontentement.

Soudain, ce fut le noir complet, et pour eux deux la sensation de flotter dans le néant.

suis-je mort ? se demanda Sirius. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, car le néant laissa place au chaos : un brouhaha intense, dans lequel on reconnaissait cris de douleur, de rage, ou rires sadiques.

Il entraperçurent aussi différents éclairs de lumière : rouges, verts, bleus… C'était un véritable feu d'artifice, qu'ils apercevaient flou, comme derrière une cascade.

Sirius observa un peu mieux la scène. Il distinguait des sorciers, et malgré le peu de détails qu'il avait, il les reconnaissait presque tous : Tonks, Arthur et Molly Weasley, leur plus jeune fils Ron, son amie Hermione, Londubat junior… Mais aussi Harry, et Remus. Tous combattant avec ardeur. Il reconnu à leur démarches nombres de mangemorts : Malefoy, Nott, Rodolphus Lestrange…

Sa mémoire ne lui faisait aucunement défaut, et il reconnaissait parfaitement l'endroit : une grande salle ressemblant à un tribunal. Des gradins en marbre blanc… Le département des mystères.

Soudain, son regard s'attarda sur sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange. Il la vit pointer victorieusement sa baguette sur… Il détailla longuement l'homme en question, il était tout près… Brun, les cheveux mi-longs, un rire qui sonnait tel un aboiement… Alors il comprit. Il était derrière le voile, et il revoyait cette funeste scène… Il allait bientôt se voir traverser le voile.

Il vit le sort fuser de la baguette de Bellatrix, il se vit tomber, la peur se figeant sur son visage… La chute, si lente, comme dans un film au ralenti … Mais il ne se vit pas traverser le voile, il ne se vit que disparaître, partant vers cet autre monde, où il passera quarante ans. Il n'entendit que le rire odieux de son ennemie… Il vit le regard et les appels désespérés de son filleul… Remus tentant de le retenir…

« Il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est m…

- IL N'EST PAS MORT ! »

Il vit la fatigue et l'immense tristesse dans les yeux de Moony, la colère et le désespoir dans ceux de Harry… Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embrumer, et il commença à s'avancer. Il fallait qu'il les rejoigne, qu'il leur montre qu'il était là, qu'il n'était jamais parti. Elendil le retint.

« Je sais que tu veux les rejoindre, mais attends. Ils ne comprendraient pas. De plus, il me semble que le sort n'est pas terminé… »

Quoi ? Attendre ? Attendre et voir ses amis souffrir, alors qu'il pourrait simplement réapparaître devant eux et rejoindre la bataille avec son enthousiasme légendaire, prêt à faire tâter de sa baguette à sa maudite cousine, puis rigoler un bon coup après la victoire…

« Attends. Répéta l'elfe. Si tu traverses le voile maintenant, tu risques de disparaître dans le néant. Ecoute moi et attends, l'enchantement suit son cours, je te dirais quand ça sera fini. »

Comme le lui avait dit Elendil, le sort continua, et le film s'accéléra brutalement. Tellement qu'il n'arriva pas à distinguer l'issue de la bataille. Le département des mystères se vida en un éclair, et ils attendirent. Longtemps. Plusieurs heures. Parfois, une porte s'ouvrait, un homme entrait, puis sortait, le tout en un quart de seconde.

Sirius n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'Elendil lui dise que le sort était achevé.

Ce moment arriva enfin, et Sirius se leva, les membres ankylosés par leur longue attente.

« Il me semble que c'est terminé. Nous voilà dans ton monde, mon cher Firimar ! Reste à savoir combien de temps s'est écoulé pendant notre attente.

- Si tu pouvais m'expliquer deux secondes…

- La période qui vient de se dérouler super rapidement sous nos yeux, c'est la période que tu as manqué pendant que tu était dans mon monde, en accéléré. … 40 ans… Mais probablement quelques années ici, pas plus… Vu le peu de temps qu'on a attendu…

- Peu de temps qu'on a attendu ? s'indigna Sirius, qui tentait de se détendre les muscles.

- Bon, on n'a qu'à sortir d'ici… Et savoir quel jour de quelle année on est.

- Et être discret.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. T'es toujours recherché par les « aurors »…

- Oui, et je n'ai aucune envie d'être revenu ici pour revoir les jolies tours d'Azkaban… »

Il bailla longuement et ostensiblement, quand il remarqua qu'Elendil le dévisageait.

« Quoi ? fit-il d'un ton désinvolte et légèrement bourru.

- Si…Sirius ! C'est… »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune elfe.

« Regarde toi ! »

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à ses mains : elles étaient fines, blanches, sans aucunes rides. Il les porta à son visage, et ne senti que la peau lisse et imberbe d'un jeune homme.

« Je suis redevenu jeune ! » Son rire fut étouffé par un Elendil se jetant dans ses bras.

« Oui, fit-il, en s'éloignant, il semblerait que le moment passé chez moi n'ai pas eu d'influence ! Tu as donc 36 ans…

- Mais toi ? Comment ça se fait que tu aies la même apparence alors que…

- Mais moi je ne suis pas né dans ce monde… donc je pense que je vais garder mon apparence de presque-quinquagénaire…

- Tu sais que tous les hommes rêveraient d'être comme toi ? Tu as 49 ans , et l'apparence d'un jeune de 20 ans !

- 20 ans ?! Dis que je porte des couche culottes tant que tu y es !

- J'oubliais… Les elfes vivent plus longtemps que nous… Soupira Sirius.

- _Beaucoup_ plus longtemps, pour être plus véridique ! Nous sommes quasi-immortels ! le taquina Elendil. »


	2. Perdus et Retrouvés

**Héritiers**

_Voilà la suite, qui arrive assez rapidement , merci pour ces premières reviews !!!_

Chapitre 2 :

Nos deux héros se préparaient alors à traverser le maudit voile. Ils s'attendaient à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais rien ne se produisit. Ce fut comme traverser une cascade sans ressentir la fraîcheur de l'eau et sans en entendre le clapotis mélodieux.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, traversant toutes les sécurités existantes entre le département des mystères et le reste du ministère, et très vite, c'est dans une foule de fonctionnaires pressés et ne remarquant fort heureusement pas leur présence que Sirius et Elendil arrivèrent.

« Nous sommes le 30 juin 1997, et il est 17h06. Fit Elendil.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Sirius, abasourdi.

- J'ai simplement jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui est sur le mur, là-bas. Bon, maintenant, il faudrait sortir d'ici. »

Il se dirigèrent vers la sortie, traversant des bureaux remplit d'employés excités comme des mouches. Enfin, ce fut la ville tumultueuse et le soleil éblouissant qui les accueilli.

« Bienvenue à LONDRES ! s'exclama Sirius, heureux comme jamais. Prochaine étape, l'impasse Ravenclaw !

- La quoi ?

- Peu avant que je parte, Remus avait trouvé un appart près du chemin de traverse… Je vais voir si il y est toujours… En un an, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait changé, il a eu assez de mal pour le trouver…

- Eh attends ! s'écria Elendil, rattrapant un Sirius marchant déjà vers la station de métro la plus proche. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais alerter d'abord des gens plus important ?

- Suis recherché, déjà dit… Marmonna l'intéressé en continuant sa route, alors que l'elfe tentait de l'arrêter.

- Mais il y a bien des gens qui sont au courant de ton innocence, ce mage, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà, Dambledore ?

- Dumbledore.

- Voilà, Dumbledore, tu ne crois pas qu'il devrait être mis au courant ? Et l'ordre dont tu m'as parlé ? C'est pas plus important que d'aller papouiller ton…

- ça fait 40 ans que je l'ai pas papouillé bordel de merde ! Alors maintenant lâche moi et laisse moi le rejoindre. Je penserais aux autres après.

- Ok, excuse moi… Je pensais qu'on pourrait organiser ton retour de façon plus… Organisée…

- Ya pas d'organisation qui tienne. Il faut que je voie Remus… Je ne pourrais pas rester une seconde de plus sans le voir. Les autres, et plus particulièrement Harry, viendront tout de suite après.

- Ok, chef… A vos ordres… Comment se rend-t-on à l'impasse… Comment déjà ?

- Impasse Ravenclaw, tâche de t'en souvenir, je sens que je vais passer beaucoup de temps là-bas. »

Il éclata d'un rire franc et débordant de joie, tandis qu'il descendait dans le métro londonien, lui expliquant le chaudron baveur, et son système de passage entre le monde moldu et le chemin de traverse.

« Je n'ai jamais compris le plaisir qu'avaient les moldus à s'entasser dans ces serpents métalliques… fit Sirius, en essayant de comprendre quelque chose à la carte des lignes.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? se moqua gentiment Elendil.

- J'ai entendu dire il y a longtemps que l'on pouvait rejoindre le chaudron baveur par le métro… Je n'ai aucune envie de transplaner maintenant, et je me vois mal rentrer chez les gens pour leur emprunter leur cheminée… Donc c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée… Bon sang… Yen a pas une au nom de chaudron baveur ? Comment est-ce qu'on m'a dit que la ligne s'appelait déjà… ?

- Bon allez papy, t'as dû oublier, je pense que ça serait mieux que tu nous fasses transplaner…

- Mais non, je n'ai pas oublié ! ET NE M'APPELLE PAS PAPY !!! Je suis plus jeune que toi, je te rappelle ! J'ai 37 ans, et toi 49 !

- Oui mais toi tu es un humain, c'est comme si tu en avait 110 pour moi. Fit Elendil en lui tirant la langue insolemment…

- Grr… Tu m'énerveuh ! Bon, il me semble que ça doit être cette ligne…

- Euh Firimar… As-tu déjà pris ce truc que tu appelles le métro ?

- Non jamais, pourquoi ? »

Alors Sirius aperçut les différentes flèches d'indication où se mêlaient les noms de lignes, les directions, les arrêts… Enfin bref, un cafouillis auquel Sirius ne comprenait rien.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Peuvent pas être plus simple ces moldus ?!

- Chuut, moins fort, ya des gens qui se retournent ! Pouffa Elendil.

- Bon on va tenter par ici… »

Il se dirigèrent dans les couloirs souterrains, et finirent par s'engouffrer dans un des monstres de ferraille.

C'est au moment où la voix mécanique de l'employée de gare leur indiqua qu'ils avaient quitté Londres que Sirius accepta de changer de ligne.

Ils essayèrent un autre métro, partant à l'autre bout de la ville. Ils changèrent en plein milieu, et descendirent à chaque arrêt pour voir où ils étaient…

« Firimar ! ça fait une heure qu'on cherche ton pn de chaudron baveur… Tu penses pas qu'on ferais mieux de transplaner ?

- On va bien finir par trouver ! »

Alors il redescendit, suivi par un Elendil exaspéré. Ils repartirent dans les méandres du sous-sol londonien, allant d'arrêt en arrêt, pour voir où ils étaient…

Mais au bout de deux heures, alors qu'ils arpentaient une rue près d'un arrêt du sud de la capitale, car l'endroit rappelait quelque chose à Sirius, Elendil éclata.

« MARRE MARRE ET MARRE !!! ça fait trois heures !!! trois heures que l'on cherche !!! Alors maintenant tu cherches un endroit tranquille pour qu'on transplane, chose que tu aurais dû faire depuis le début, et on va à ta satanée impasse !

- Mais non, je sens que c'est tout près, je vais trouver !

- Et range ton putain d'orgueil ! On va dans un coin et on fait ce que j'ai dit moi ! Pas de discussion ! »

Et il l'agrippa par le col, le traînant vers un recoin à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« Bon, maintenant fais nous transplaner jusqu'à chez Remus. »

Sirius ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, en prenant Elendil sous son bras, et ils transplanèrent.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle mal éclairée, le soir commençait à tomber, et les réverbères n'étaient toujours pas allumés. Entendant un bruit de pas, ils se cachèrent derrière une poubelle, pour mieux espionner les nouveaux arrivants.

Ils étaient deux. Remus et Tonks, bras dessus, bras dessous.

En un an, Moony n'avait pas tellement changé, à part qu'il semblait plus fatigué que jamais. Quelques mèches grises supplémentaires parsemaient ses cheveux châtains, et il semblait être grave, plus grave qu'il ne l'avait jamais été… Chose inhabituelle pour Remus, il était vêtu de noir. Malgré cette vision d'un Remus plus las que jamais, Sirius ne pouvait réprimer sa joie de le revoir, d'être tout près de lui, et d'enfin pouvoir lui parler et le serrer dans ses bras. Deux petites larmes commencèrent à perler, et Sirius les refoula d'un geste maladroit.

Il détailla Tonks, qui arborait une chevelure d'un rose bonbon lumineux. Elle aussi semblait grave, dans sa robe ébène.

« Et ben, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi amis ! s'étonna Sirius, souriant, hey, c'est pas plus mal ! ça ressoude les liens de la famille, mon amant ami avec ma cousine… »

Il commençait à se lever pour se mettre à découvert, Elendil le retint.

« Si j'étais toi, je ne me réjouirais pas si vite… » fit-il, trouvant que la naïve joie de Sirius était un peu prématurée.

Alors Sirius se rassit, interloqué, et désormais inquiet. Il les regarda. Certes, ils étaient proches, et alors ? Ça ne prouvait rien !

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un portique, et des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. De là où il était, il pouvait encore les voir, sous le portique où ils s'étaient abrités. Il les vit se sourire, d'une façon trop complice… Allons, son imagination lui jouait des tours, voilà tout ! Comment penser que Remus puisse… ? Il vit Tonks approcher dangereusement son visage de celui du loup-garou… Trop dangereusement pour Sirius. Elendil dut le tenir fermement pour éviter qu'il ne se jette sur la jeune fille.

De toutes façon, à quoi bon ? Remus allait la repousser, gentiment, avec sa douceur naturelle, et sans la blesser, il allait rentrer chez lui, seul, à ce moment là, Elendil et lui iraient le voir et…

Ils s'embrassent.

Un baiser court, mouillé par la pluie qui s'était intensifiée depuis quelques secondes.

C'était comme si le temps, ou même la vie s'était arrêtée pour Sirius.

Un an. Un an d'absence avait suffit à le reléguer au rang de souvenir… Peut-être un souvenir doux… Mais pas assez fort pour vivre avec… Remus l'avait mis d'un coté de son cœur et avait choisi de vivre. Comment l'en blâmer ? Mais Sirius ressentait une colère noire, grondant au fond de lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors que pendant 12 ans, il l'avait attendu, il ne l'avait pas oublié, malgré le fait qu'il le croyait coupable… Alors pourquoi maintenant ? En quarante ans, lui, il ne l'avait pas oublié… Il n'y avait pas eu de journées où il ne le sentait pas là, près de son coeur… Et il… Il brisait tout cela en un an ? En un baiser ? Non, c'était trop… inconcevable… Il aurait voulu crier, hurler, tout détruire autour de lui, exprimer sa colère, sa tristesse… Son infinie tristesse…

Il commençait à étouffer… Il sentait que les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge allaient éclater, d'autant plus que le baiser avait recommencé… Sous ses yeux baignés de larmes désormais…

Il se leva brusquement et s'écria

« RE… »

Son appel fut étouffé par Elendil, qui le baillona de sa main, le maintenant au sol de toutes ses forces.

Mais le bruit interloqua les deux amants, et Remus s'approcha de la poubelle où ils tentaient de se cacher.

Elendil tentait toujours de se dissimuler, avec un Sirius fou furieux dans ses bras, qui lui mordait presque les doigts pour pouvoir se dégager. On dirait un chien emprisonné dans une cage, pensa l'elfe.

« Chuut… Fit sa voix douce, il ne faut pas qu'il te remarque, cela ne ferai qu'empirer les choses ! »

Mais les yeux de Sirius hurlaient le contraire. Non ! Il fallait qu'il le voie, dans cet état, pour qu'il comprenne… Qu'il comprenne que… La voix d'Elendil l'apaisait et le berçait doucement. Mais Remus s'approchait, bien décidé à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette poubelle. La baguette au poing, il s'apprêtait à pousser leur cachette, pour les mettre à découvert. A ce moment là, Elendil pris la cape de Sirius et lui enfourna la tête dedans, puis, le tenant fermement, il partit brusquement, se débrouillant pour bousculer Remus au passage, et ainsi éviter qu'il ne les rattrape.

Il espérait simplement que ce Remus n'avait pas reconnu Sirius. Mais bon, il faisait nuit, et il pleuvait, on pouvait espérer.


	3. La nouvelle directrice

**Héritiers**

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, en effet, je ne le ménage pas ce bon vieux Sirius, et ce n'est que le début !_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3 : La nouvelle Directrice

Elendil courut aussi loin que ses jambes pouvait les porter, lui et Sirius, et au détour d'une ruelle obscure, il s'arrêta, essoufflé par sa course, ruisselant de pluie. Sirius se dégagea de son étreinte et laissa exploser sa colère.

Trempé de larmes et de pluie, il frappa violemment le mur de brique de ses poings, en hurlant des paroles incompréhensibles. Elendil laissa passer la tempête. Quand il sentit que celle-ci était passée, il s'approcha de lui.

Sirius s'assit contre un mur humide, Elendil s'accroupissant près de lui.

« Il tient encore à toi… Seulement… Tu n'es plus là… Tu es mort… Il ne pouvait pas…

-Je sais. Je sais très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre indéfiniment avec mon souvenir… Mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas lui en vouloir. Je… J'ai l'impression de le détester ! Je lui en veux tellement !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir.

- J'ai parfaitement le droit de lui en vouloir !!! Pendant 40 ans j'ai attendu ce moment, sans jamais penser à quelqu'un d'autre, je ne pouvais pas, je vivais grâce à lui, grâce à l'espoir que j'avais de le revoir… Pour lui ça ne fut qu'un an… Et il n'a pas pu tenir. Pourquoi ? Il a bien attendu 12 ans, sans savoir si il allait me revoir !

- Tu étais en vie. Et puis, il a peut-être trop souffert pendant ces années, il n'a pas voulu recommencer.

- Mais alors, qui suis-je pour qu'il m'oublie aussi vite ? Pour que le deuil soit si court… Il… Il n'avait pas le droit…

- Firimar ! Arrête de tout faire tourner autour de ton nombril !

- Mais je ne fais pas tout tourn…

- Tu fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure ! Je comprends que tu souffres, mais mets toi à sa place ! Tu crois qu'il n'a pas souffert ? J'ai vu son regard dans le département des mystères : on aurait dit le désespoir incarné ! Et tu dis qu'il aurait du rester à se morfondre le restant de sa vie ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu oses dire ?

- Mais pas toute sa vie ! Je suis revenu et…

- Tu-n'étais-pas-sensé-revenir ! siffla l'elfe. Tu étais mort pour eux ! Tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir, c'est la vie, même si elle est cruelle !

- J'aurais dû mourir dans le voile. Tout aurais été plus simple. Remus refait sa vie avec Tonks, et moi je ne suis pas là pour les voir. De plus ça enlèverait un poids à l'ordre du Phénix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries encore ?

- Je me demandais si j'avais bien fait de revenir… Je vais encore me taper mon square Grimmaurd, d'où je ne pourrais pas en sortir… Les sarcasmes de Snape, et moi qui suis toujours si inutile… Ma mère qui hurle dans son tableau… Et en plus maintenant, il n'y aura même plus Remus…

- FIRIMAR !!! Arrête ! On dirait un vieil elfe aigri ! C'est bien toi qui voulais revenir, non ? Alors on va se relever de ce coup dur, il n'y a pas que Remus dans la vie, il y a Harry, tu te souviens ? Le filleul dont tu m'as tant parlé !»

Sirius sêcha ses larmes, et massa ses mains endolories par les coups. Il se calma lentement, se rendant compte qu'il devait mettre sa peine de côté, du moins le temps d'aller voir Dumbledore et de le prévenir de son retour.

Un transplanage et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant l'imposante porte du château, et ce fut le géant Hagrid qui les accueilli. Pour ne brusquer personne, Sirius avait pris soin de cacher son visage derrière sa cagoule et Elendil ses oreilles derrière ses cheveux blond pales.

« Bonjour, que voulez vous ? demanda l'imposant gardien des clefs.

- Nous aimerions… Commença Elendil, intimidé, voir le professeur… Dumbledore.

- Vous… Vous tombez bien mal… Renifla Hagrid en sortant un mouchoir gros comme une nappe. Il… Il…

- Il quoi ? s'écria presque Sirius, anxieux, ne se souciant guère de son anonymat.

- Il est décédé. Les obsèques ont eu lieu aujourd'hui. »

Pour Sirius, ce fut l'électrochoc de trop. Où était-il tombé ? Dans un endroit où Remus bécote sa cousine et où Dumbledore est mort ? Pourquoi pas tué par un membre de l'ordre, tant qu'on y est !

« C'est… _snif_… Severus Snape qui l'a… C'est trop horrible… ! »

_Severus-Snape. _

_Severus-Snape-a-tué-Dumbledore_. Cette phrase paraissait inconcevable pour Sirius, même si il avait toujours détesté Severus, il ne pouvait l'imaginer faire une chose pareille. Peut-être est-ce le comique de la situation, ou les nerfs qu'il avait à fleur de peau, ou simplement le fait que c'était trop horrible pour qu'il le croie, il éclata de rire. Un rire sauvage, sans joie, mais un rire quand même, qui déstabilisa le demi-géant.

« Cette nouvelle vous réjouit ?

- Non fit Sirius, bien sur que non, continua-t-il, se ressaisissant, voyant que Hagrid ne plaisantait pas du tout, et que la nouvelle, aussi monstrueuse soit-elle, étaient vraie.

Sans Dumbledore, on est foutus se surprit-il à penser.

« Pourrions nous voir quelqu'un ayant ses compétences, s'il vous plait, demanda le plus courtoisement possible Elendil, tentant de rattraper la gaffe de son ami, quelque peu perturbé depuis les cinq dernières minutes.

- C'est à dire que… Je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui entrer dans Poudlard.

- Nous ne sommes pas des criminels, encore moins des mangemorts. Nous devions simplement informer Dumbledore d'une nouvelle importante, mais la tournure des événements nous l'empêche, malheureusement. Qui donc le remplace ?

- Le professeur McGonagall. »

Bien sur, se dit Sirius, qui d'autre aurait pu lui succéder ? Elle seule avait les épaules assez fortes, l'autorité, et aussi l'amour des élèves nécessaires à cette tâche. Mais ce décès allait provoquer d'énormes changements au niveau de l'équipé pédagogique de l'école, réfléchit-il. En métamorphose, McGonagall allait devoir être remplacée, ne pouvant cumuler les deux postes. Ensuite en potions, car il doutait que l'assassin du plus grand mage de l'Histoire puisse être encore enseignant… Et probablement en DCFM, mais là, pas de doutes, ce poste était maudit.

« Pourrions nous la voir ? » demanda Elendil.

Hagrid acquiesça, et leur ouvrit grand la porte.

La nostalgie envahit soudainement Sirius lorsqu'il pénétra dans le puissant hall de pierre vieux de mille ans. Malgré l'éternité qui c'était déroulé depuis, il se remémorait comme si cela avait eu lieu la veille son arrivée en ce lieu et sa première découverte du lieu qui allait l'accueillir sept années durant. Sept années de bonheurs, de rires, de farces au détour d'un couloir et de franche amitié… Il était arrivé petit garçon qui portait sur ses épaules le lourd passé serpentardesque de sa famille honnie, il était sorti en beau gryffondor à qui la vie promettait tout. Mais à qui elle n'a rien donné.

Sirius revoyait devant ses yeux ébahis les grandes torches éclairant le hall, et qui l'avaient effrayé la première fois qu'ils les avaient vues. A mesure qu'il avançait dans cette imposante salle, il entendait le murmure de ses camardes se demandant comment se déroulait cette si mystérieuse cérémonie de répartition, il se réentendit prier de tout son cœur Merlin de ne pas l'envoyer dans la maison de ses parents, et puis il ressentait de nouveau le contact bref d'un serrement de main, au bout de ses doigts. Premier contacts avec ceux qui deviendraient ses seuls, mais aussi ses meilleurs amis. L'un était mort, l'autre n'existait plus que pour Voldemort, et encore… Quant à Remus, il préférait ne pas y penser, la scène était encore trop présente dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse totalement s'en défaire.

Il contempla les armures et les gargouilles identiques à son souvenir, si ce n'est qu'elles continuaient à jouer des tours aux habitants de ce château, en changeant continuellement de place ou d'expression…

Enfin, Hagrid les amena vers la porte de chêne monumentale, gravée des armoiries des fondateurs : la porte de la Grande Salle.

Mais ils ne passèrent pas par cette porte, Hagrid les amena vers un couloir sur la droite, que Sirius bien sur connaissait, étant un des créateurs de la carte des maraudeurs, mais sachant que ce passage était peu connu des élèves, voir même de certains professeurs.

Ce couloir magique avait, mieux que n'importe quel scrutoscope, la faculté de déceler parmi ceux qui le franchissaient leurs mauvaises intentions, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Hagrid empruntait ce passage. Les maraudeurs avait appris les vraies capacités de ce couloir bien souvent à leurs dépends…

Hagrid les conduisit encore au détour de différents couloirs et passages, et ils arrivèrent devant la légendaire statue d'aigle qui avait signifié pour Sirius tant de chose : ses remontrances lors de sa scolarité, les secrets cachés de Remus, et plus récemment (si le mot récemment avait encore une signification quand on parle d'événements vieux de 40 ans…), le regard de celui qui lui avait redonné sa confiance, après sa fuite, en le réintégrant à l'ordre du Phénix.

Ce même homme était mort maintenant, et cela résonnait sinistrement dans la tête de Sirius.

« Animagus »

Sirius sortit de ses rêveries en entendant Hagrid et compris qu'il s'agissait du mot de passe. La statue d'aigle pivota pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon qu'ils empruntèrent. Arrivé à la porte du bureau de la nouvelle directrice, Hagrid frappa deux coups brefs, et une voix fatiguée l'invita à entrer.

Sirius et Elendil découvrirent le professeur McGonagall sous un monceau de paperasse, de plumes et d'encrier.

« Hagrid, que voulez vous ? » fit-elle d'une voix agacée en continuant à farfouiller dans l'amas de parchemins.

« Ces messieurs voudraient vous parler, professeur. »

« Voyons, vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas le moment ! Je suis en train de remettre de l'ordre dans ce bureau. Albus était certes un grand sorcier que j'affectionnait beaucoup… »

Elle se tourna enfin vers Hagrid, en soupirant.

« … Mais il était dénué de tout sens pratique. Bonjour messieurs, veuillez m'excuser, mais je ne puis vous recevoir pour le moment. Revenez plus tard…. (elle retourna à ses papiers) Merlin regardez ça ! Une facture datant de 1975 ! Il n'a fait aucun compte ni rangement depuis ! Mais c'est incroy…

- C'est que… Commença le demi-géant, ils disent que c'est important. »

La sorcière se tourna vers ses deux invités, et Elendil soutint les paroles d'Hagrid :

« C'est quelque chose de très important, nous pourrions attendre, certes, mais mon ami et moi avons attendu depuis tellement de temps…

- Bien, fit-elle en les ayant détaillés longuement du regard, n'appréciant guère le fait qu'elle ne pouvait voir le visage du deuxième. Installez vous, et excusez moi du désordre.

- Nous vous remercions. » Répondit courtoisement Elendil en s'asseyant.

Hagrid prit congé, et Elendil s'apprêta à parler, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Alors Sirius décida que le moment était venu de se découvrir.

McGonagall mit une main sur sa bouche, retenant un cri de surprise, et sortit aussitôt sa baguette, les menaçant.

« Qui êtes vous, et que voulez vous ? Vous travaillez pour Voldemort, vous êtes des mangemorts ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi insulté de ma vie, fit Sirius, guère étonné de la réaction de son professeur. Quoi que, hélas si, trop souvent même. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Voyons professeur, je suis Sirius Black !

- Sirius Black est mort, il y a un an.

- Je ne suis pas mort.

- Tout le monde l'a vu tomber derrière le voile ! »

Elle commençait à trembler légèrement, quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et son regard trahissait le doute qui s'emparait d'elle.

« Vous n'avez trouvé aucun cadavre. Rien qui ne puisse prouver formellement ma mort !

- Qu… Co… Mais bien évidemment ! Le voile est maudit. Quiconque le traverse disparaît, corps, âme, vie ! »

Sirius l'empoigna par le bras et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Le sort que ma cousine m'a lancé a déjoué cette soi-disant malédiction »

Il commença alors à lui conter son arrivée dans le monde elfique, pendant qu'elle se remémorait ses anciens cours de magie-spaciale et d'astronomie avancée à sa faculté de métamorphose.


	4. Flashback elfique, 1ere partie

**Titre: Héritiers**

Chapitre 4: Flashback elfique 1ere partie

Genre: Romance/ Aventure

Rating: K

Réponses aux reviews:

HUHU: et voilà, tu as la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ;)

Lily forever: Parce que Remus et Sirius peuvent être autrement qu'ensemble? Tu m'apprends quelque chose là P

Touraz: Hum. Ce cher Sirius va pas mal en baver, mais c'est un gryffy, il s'en sortira ;)

Loulou2a: Cette nostalgie, c'était pas prévu au départ, mais je trouve que c'est l'émotion la plus juste pour ce moment... Merci pour ton compliment

Touraz (re lol) : Pauvre McGo, c'est vrai qu'elle est plus toute jeune xD, la réaction de Harry sera pour plus tard, pour l'instant, il se morfonds chez les Dursley...

Melhope: C'est vrai, Sirius est toujours bien, parce que c'est Sirius. J'espère qu'il est au moins fidèle à celui que j'aime lol. Ravie que ma fic te plaise

Italia-girl3: J'espère aussi la finir... Je ne suis qu'au tout début d'une montagne collossale!

Et à tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu par manque d'inspiration: Merci merci et encore merci!

_Flash Back _

_La bataille se déroulait pourtant normalement… Toute bataille comporte des dangers, c'est vrai, mais celle là paraissait comme toutes les autres… Une simple bataille._

_Et il fallait plus qu'une simple bataille pour avoir raison de Sirius Black._

_Or ce jour là, elle eu raison de lui… Ce fut même un petit sortilège… Stupéfix peut-être, qui fut responsable de la chute de l'animagus._

_Sa longue chute, qui semblait durer des heures. Voire même des siècles, il ne prit pas la peine de compter. Sa longue chute qui le rapprochait du voile ; qui le rapprochait de la mort…_

_Le noir._

_Puis tout à coup une lumière vive, qui le força à fermer les yeux. Quand il sentit que la lumière ne risquait pas de lui ôter la vue, il ouvrit ses yeux bleus pour voir… Une petite tête blonde._

_« Un Firimar ! »_

_Quessispasse ? Sirius se releva doucement avec une migraine lui fendant le crâne. Il regarda le petit garçon qui le dévisageait, souriant : il ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans, et des cheveux très pâles, paraissant presque blancs, lui encadraient le visage. Ses yeux étaient à peine plus foncés que ses cheveux, et paraissaient nacrés, ce qui formait un léger contraste entre ses pupilles et le blanc de son œil. Ni totalement gris, ni totalement blanc : nacre. Ce qui étonna le plus Sirius chez ce petit bonhomme étrange furent ses oreilles : elles étaient fines et pointues, leur petit bout dépassant de sa chevelure._

_Le petit garçon, s'en alla en un éclair, ne quittant pas son air radieux. Sirius regarda autour de lui et examina les lieux : il se trouvait dans une forêt de chênes. Juste derrière lui s'élevaient deux imposantes pierres de granit, entourées d'un cercle de rochers plus petits. Le retour du petit garçon interrompit sa contemplation. Toujours aussi enjoué, il tirait à lui un vieil homme._

_« Aldaron ! Aldaron regarde ! C'est un Firimar ! Comme dans mon rêve ! _

_- Calme toi, Elendil ! » fit le vieil homme, l'air las._

_Il se tourna vers Sirius, qui était toujours assis dans l'herbe. Il plongea son regard vert d'eau dans celui de Sirius, qui se sentait quelque peu gêné._

_« D'où venez vous, Firimar ? _

_- Je ne me nomme pas Firimar, je m'appelle Sirius. Sirius Black. Je suis arrivé ici je ne sais pas comment… _

_- Les Firimars sont, pour nous, les elfes, les humains : ce terme signifie mortel, ou homme. »_

_Le jeune Elendil lui tournait autour, en observant d'un air incrédule ses oreilles. Le vieil elfe le retint doucement, agacé._

_Sirius, passé son étonnement d'être en ce lieu, leur expliqua son épopée. Aldaron paraissait perplexe._

_« Bizarre, fit-il, je ne pensais pas qu'il était encore possible d'ouvrir le passage… _

_- passage ? Quel passage ? s'étonna Sirius._

_- Voyons ! Le passage entre les mondes ! On ne vous apprends rien, à vous les Firimars ?_

_- Ben… Pas sur ce sujet…_

_- Il y a bien longtemps, les Elfes et les Humains vivaient sur la même Terre, et cohabitaient tant bien que mal, les elfes se faisant le plus discrets possible : en effet, nous ne faisons guère confiance aux mortels. Mais quand les Hommes sortirent du Moyen Age pour entrer dans l'ère du développement, cette cohabitation ne fut plus possible. Les humains défrichaient nos forêts et notre statut de quasi divinité, créé par les légendes, n'existait plus, car les moldus n'étaient plus fasciné par les histoires, mais par la science. Il y eu quelques batailles, entre sorciers et Elfes, mais il s'avérait que les sorciers n'étaient en rien responsables et ne pouvaient rien changer, à moins d'avertir les moldus de leur existence, ce qui était hors de question. Nos diplomates décidèrent donc de créer, grâce à leur puissante magie, un autre monde, un monde parallèle, qui abriterait les elfes, ainsi que d'autres espèces, tels que les nains, les orques, et d'autres. Le sort lancé fut incroyablement puissant, et cette Terre fut créée, elle se superpose à la votre, et est sensiblement la même : mêmes animaux, mêmes flore… Seuls ses habitants changent._

_- Mais, demanda Sirius, vous avez parlé d'un passage…_

_- J'y viens ! Les représentants des différentes espèces concernées ont créé différents passages, mais quelques années plus tard, ils ont du fermer, car de nombreux sorcier, et même quelques moldus s'y aventuraient trop fréquemment. Depuis, enfin, c'était ce que je pensais avant votre arrivée, ceux qui continuent à vouloir venir disparaissent. Les deux pierres sacrées qui sont derrière vous sont la porte qui était, à l'époque dépendante de notre village. On s'en sert aujourd'hui comme moyen pour les exécutions à mort… »_

_Sirius jeta un coup d'œil aux granits et déglutit._

_« Pensez vous que je pourrais…_

_- Revenir chez vous ? Impossible. Vous êtes ici par je ne sais quel accumulations de coïncidences, et il serais suicidaire de votre part de retenter le voyage. »_

_L'elfe ne se préoccupa guère du regard chagriné de Sirius et s'exclama :_

_« Bien ! Maintenant on va rentrer au village et vous présenter aux autres habitants. »_

_Aldaron ouvrit la marche, suivit par Elendil. Sirius les suivit, impatient de découvrir ce village._

_Après quelques minutes de marche, ils y arrivèrent. C'était un regroupement de huttes et de cabanes perchées dans les arbres, reliées par un réseau de pont suspendus ou de tyroliennes. Des dizaines d'elfes s'affairaient, du forgeron fabriquant un glaive, aux jeunes enfants jouant dans les arbres, en passant par les mères de familles, discutant autour de leur couture._

_« Voici notre humble village… déclara Aldaron._

_- C'est magnifique ! s'extasia Sirius._

_- Bien, allons voir Gwindor. C'est notre chef. »_

_Ils marchèrent vers la hutte la plus importante, et entrèrent. Deux elfes discutaient, l'un était brun et avait l'allure d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, et l'autre semblait avoir le même age qu'Aldaron, mais ne portait qu'une fine barbe de quelques jours._

_« Bonjour Aldaron ! lança le vieil elfe en interrompant sa discussion. Celebrindal, je m'occuperais de ce problème dès que je pourrais. »_

_Le Celebrindal en question prit congé en s'inclinant, et le vieil elfe, qui était visiblement Gwindor, se tourna vers ses invités, en ayant un regard interloqué en voyant Sirius. Aldaron tacha de l'éclairer en lui racontant les événements de la forêt._

_« Bien…fit Gwindor… Il restera avec nous… Il pourrait faire un bon guerrier… Il me semble que l'on aura besoins de soldats, avec ce que Celebrindal m'a raconté._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a raconté ? s'enquit Elendil brusquement._

_- Que fais-tu là toi ? s'écria Aldaron. Tu n'es pas sensé rentrer ici je te l'ai déjà dit 15 fois ! Sors de là et laisse nous tranquille ! »_

_Il lui donna une tape derrière la tête et Elendil s'en alla en lui lançant un regard noir._

_« Toujours des problèmes avec ce jeune garçon ?_

_- Il est insupportable… Vivement que je sois débarrassé de lui… soupira Aldaron._

_- Vous êtes son père ? demanda Sirius._

_- Grands dieux non ! _

_- Son père a tué sa mère juste avant de se suicider, expliqua Gwindor, alors que le garçon avait 5 ans. Pendant 3 ans, on n'a eu aucune nouvelle du petit, puis il y a un an… On l'a découvert, seul, dans la forêt, couvert de sang et de boue. Il vivait tel un animal avec une meute de loups, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait été décimée par un groupe de loups-garous quelques jours plus tôt._

_- Mais les loups garous ne s'attaquent qu'aux hommes. S'étonna Sirius._

_- Aux hommes et aux loups… Comme pour se venger de ne pas faire partie totalement de l'une ou de l'autre espèce… continua-t-il avec une grimace, que Sirius n'apprécia point. Depuis, Elendil vit chez Aldaron, qui a été chargé de son éducation. _

_- Maudit soit ce jour, grommela-t-il. Mais vous nous parliez de Celebrindal ?_

_- Oui, il m'a dit que les nains désiraient de plus en plus s'emparer de la forêt. Il paraîtrait même qu'ils préparent une armée… Je pense que nous allons vers une nouvelle bataille, et il faudra s'en préparer… »_

_La guerre, encore la guerre, soupira intérieurement Sirius. Il quittait un monde en guerre pour en retrouver un autre… Ils prirent congé alors que Gwindor autorisait Sirius à habiter une des cabanes vides du village._

_Alors que Aldaron le menait vers ladite cabane, et qu'ils étaient rejoints par Elendil, Sirius demanda à Aldaron les réelles raisons de cette guerre. Ce fut Elendil qui lui répondit :_

_« Les nains veulent détruirent la forêt, enfin, une petite partie, pour avoir du bois pour leurs carrières, car un incendie a tout ravagé. Les elfes veulent la garder pour la chasse. Et comme les deux camps sont dirigés par des incapables, les problèmes, pourtant simples, se règlent dans le sang._

_- ELENDIL ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler ainsi ! Tu devrais avoir honte de discréditer notre chef ! Cette forêt est notre propriété et il n'y a aucune raison pour que nous l'offrions gentiment à ces nains !_

_- Pff… Bougonna le jeune garçon, La forêt est assez grande pour que nous chassions, et les nains n'ont besoin que de quelques hectares. C'est simplement parce que vous êtes trop fiers pour rendre service à un peuple qui nous a souvent aidé pendant la guerre contre les orques. »_

_Aldaron gifla Elendil, et siffla entre ses dents un « hors-de-ma-vue ». Sirius, choqué, ne pipa mot, et Elendil s'enfuit en courant. _

_Enfin, Aldaron lui montra la cabane. Il fallait grimper à une échelle de corde pour y accéder, et elle n'était pas très vaste. Mais cela était largement suffisant pour un homme seul._

_Un matelas formé de peau était situé à coté d'un réchaud, et deux meubles se trouvaient dans les coins, contenant ustensiles de cuisine et vêtements._

_Sirius remercia Aldaron, et se coucha sur le lit, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer._

_Plus il réfléchissait, et plus Aldaron lui paraissait antipathique, et plus il appréciait le jeune garçon. Il se leva et décida d'aller le voir._

_Le trouver ne fut pas une mince affaire, car aucun des villageois ne semblait savoir où il était. _

_Sirius se transforma en chien et le chercha avec son flair. Il l'aperçut dans la forêt, assis contre un arbre, les yeux rouges._

_Sirius s'approcha doucement, et Elendil sursauta en l'apercevant, mais il se rendit bien vite compte que ce chien n'était pas agressif. Il tendit la main pour le caresser, et sourit tristement. Soudain, il se blottit contre lui et éclata en sanglot._

_« Pourquoi il me déteste ? Pourquoi tout le village me déteste ? »_

_En guise de réponse, Sirius lui lécha le bout du nez. Puis il se dit qu'il pourrait écouter l'enfant, mais cette forme n'était pas la meilleure pour lui répondre. Il se retransforma donc. Elendil, le serrant encore dans ses bras, était émerveillé, mais un peu effrayé._

_« Firimar ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu…_

_- Oui, je peux me transformer en chien. Je suis un animagus…Mais je m'appelle Sirius._

_- Je préfère t'appeler Firimar. Tu es _mon_ firimar._

_- _Ton_ Firimar ?_

_- bah oui, celui de mon rêve. »_

_Face à l'incompréhension de Sirius, il lui offrit plus de détails._

_« Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé qu'un Firimar apparaîtrait dans la forêt. Mais Aldaron ne me croyait pas. J'étais sûr que c'était pas qu'un rêve, je le sentais. Mais de toutes façon, Aldaron me croit jamais… Tout ce que je dis ou fais, c'est mal. _

_- J'ai cru voir ça… Fit Sirius. Il te frappe souvent ?_

_- Non… Surtout quand je parle un peu trop des « choses de grands »…_

_- Tu es très en avance pour ton âge sur ces questions…_

_- Avoir 9 ans ne signifie pas pour autant être stupide ! »_

_Oui… Il appréciait de plus en plus ce jeune garçon._

_Quelques jours plus tard, Sirius reçut l'ordre de se préparer pour leur bataille contre les nains. Il apprit à manier l'épée, et à monter à cheval, avec comme éducateur Celebrindal. La bataille eu lieu un mois plus tard, mais elle ne fut pas très importante. Au premier mort, chaque camp battit en retraite, l'enjeu n'était pas assez grand pour risquer la vie de soldats._

_De plus en plus, il semblait à Sirius qu'Elendil était un garçon très solitaire, ou plutôt, forcé à la solitude par les autres enfants et adultes. Un fils de meurtrier était très mal vu dans ce pays…_

_Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se rapprocher de lui. Il lui racontait ses exploits d'ancien auror, ou de maraudeur, et parfois, quand il sentait le moment venu, il lui parlait de chose plus graves, telles que son évasion, la mort des Potter ou sa relation avec Remus (sans lui préciser sa vraie nature, vu ce que le jeune garçon avait subit quelques mois plus tôt). Elendil, assez mature pour son âge, comprenait tout._

_Plus les mois avançaient, plus leur amitié se nouait et devenait forte._

_Un an après son arrivée, Gwindor lui proposa d'enseigner à Elendil le maniement de la baguette, que les elfes n'utilisaient pas –préférant les incantations et les appels aux esprits, estimant que deux sorciers pourraient toujours être utiles._

_Cela donna une idée à Sirius._

_« J'accepterai avec plaisir, répondit Sirius à la requête de son chef, mais il faudrait qu'il en ai une…_

_- Bien sur ! Il commencera avec la tienne, et quand le colporteur passera, on lui en achètera une._

_- Gwindor… Je … Je voulais vous demander quelque chose. »_

_Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Aldaron, qui siégeait toujours au conseil de Gwindor._

_« Parle, Sirius. _

_- Je voudrais savoir, si c'était possible et si Aldaron est d'accord avec moi… D'adopter Elendil. » lâcha-t-il enfin. _

_A sa grande surprise, Aldaron accepta sur le champ, trop heureux de se débarrasser d'un enfant qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Sirius signa en quelques minutes les documents que lui montrait Gwindor, attestant de sa nouvelle paternité._

_Sirius alla ensuite voir un Elendil fou de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. Il fut décidé qu'il vivrait dans la même cabane que Sirius, malgré la petite taille de celle-ci._

_Le colporteur ne tarda pas à arriver, et Elendil fut le premier à en informer Sirius :_

_« Firimar, Firimar ! Réveille toi ! Le colporteur vient d'arriver ! Le colporteur vient d'arriver ! _

_- Mmmh ! marmonna Sirius. Je dors ! »_

_Elendil eut raison de lui et de son sommeil, et ils se rendirent rapidement vers la roulotte du commerçant. _

_« Bonjour, fit la voix encore ensommeillée de Sirius, est-ce que vous avez des baguettes magiques ?_

_- Oui bien sur ! Chez Almenazore, on peut tout trouver ! Aloors…fit-il en cherchant dans sa marchandises, qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut au petit ? » _

_Il se tourna avec quatre ou cinq écrins dans les bras._

_« Tu en veux une comment ? Une noire ? Une cuivrée ?_

_- Laissez le ! fit Sirius, irrité, c'est pas par les couleur qu'on choisi une baguette ! Puis c'est la baguette qui choisi son propriétaire, pas l'inverse ! _

_- Excusez moi, môôssieur, que je suis colporteur, pas fabriquant de baguettes !_

_- Ouais ben j'ai vu ça… Tiens El, on va d'abord essayer celle là… J'espère que tu trouveras celle qui te convient, avec le choix délirant qu'on a… Si seulement Ollivander était là…_

_- Vous savez ce que je lui dit moi à Ollivander ?_

_- Oui, que vous êtes un incapable ! Tiens, fais un mouvement du bras, un cercle »_

_Elendil essaya la première baguette, mais ce fut un échec. Sirius lui tendit une deuxième._

_« Non, mais il va pas toutes les essayer non plus ! J'ai d'autres clients !_

_- Ben rien ne t'empêche de t'en occuper, alors retourne voir tes clients qui t'attendent avec impatience et laisse moi choisir une baguette pour mon fils ! »_

_Le vendeur laissa échapper un soupir et se tourna vers l'elfe qui attendait derrière Sirius. Elendil essaya une troisième baguette, puis une quatrième, et il obtint le même résultat que pour les deux premières… Il en restait une, et Elendil tenta… _

_Retenant son souffle, Sirius regarda son fils agiter sa baguette…Un nuage d'étincelles blanches jailli…_

_Sirius félicita chaleureusement Elendil qui arborait un sourire fier. Puis l'animagus regarda sous l'écrin de la baguette :_

_« Bois de Chêne, crin de Licorne, 31,5 cm »_

_Il paya le commerçant sans lui adresser un quelconque remerciement et il s'éloigna avec le jeune garçon, pour lui apprendre à manier ce nouvel objet._

_Sous la tutelle de Sirius, Elendil devint en quelques années aussi doué que n'importe quel sorcier, et Sirius constata que ses souvenirs scolaires n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça. Tous deux vivaient dans la quiétude, loin des autres._

_Les seuls moments où Sirius se montrait, étaient lors des batailles, dans lesquelles il se montra très utile. Ces sempiternelles querelles elfes-nains exaspéraient au plus haut point Elendil, qui redoutait de plus en plus une attaque des orques. _


	5. Flashback elfique, 2eme partie

**Héritiers**

Chapitre 5 : Flashback elfique, 2ème partie.

Note de l'auteur : Un chapitre que j'aime moyennement. Je le trouve très désordonné et facile. J'ai essayé d'abréger, voir de bâcler ce passage, peu important pour l'histoire… ça donne, selon moi, une impression de fourre-tout, de résumé… Ajoutons à ça mes tendances hippie pacifistes avec les passages « bouhh les nains et les elfes faits l'amour pas la guerre ! »…

Erf, en clair je suis peu satisfaite… Mais bonne lecture malgré tout…

_Un jour, il décida de prendre contact avec les nains, pour espérer trouver un terrain d'entente. Sirius, qui ne prenait pas l'adolescent au sérieux, fut très étonné quand il le vit arriver discrètement chez lui avec un jeune nain, Thror, lui aussi las de ces guerres. _

_Ils se mirent tous trois d'accord pour tenter de parler à leurs chefs respectifs et les mener vers la paix, mais toutes leurs tentatives se révélèrent vaines. Impossible de savoir qui du chef nain ou de Gwindor était le plus têtu._

_Mais Elendil et Sirius restèrent, malgré cet échec, ami avec Thror, qu'ils revoyaient souvent, le plus discrètement possible. _

_Mais ce fut lors de la 414__ème__ bataille nanoaire de l'ère du nouveau monde, autrement dit lors de la 11__ème__ bataille contre les nains à laquelle Sirius participait que les choses se gâtèrent._

_Elendil avait environ 19 ans et l'apparence d'un jeune adolescent humain. Comme toujours, il se cachait pendant la bataille dans un arbre, pour observer le déroulement des évènements sans être vu. Mais cette fois, il proposa à Thror de le rejoindre. _

_La bataille commença et se déroula comme à l'habitude. Les nains envoyaient au moyen de catapultes des rochers, repoussés grâce à des incantations elfiques. Ensuite les elfes envoyaient leurs flèches, peu efficaces face aux solides boucliers nains. Enfin commençait la véritable bataille : les nains chargeaient, brandissant leurs haches, et les elfes allaient à cheval, l'épée à la main._

_Mais tout ceci n'était que mascarade, car personne ne cherchait à tuer, de peur de soi-même se faire tuer. Les elfes faisaient tinter leurs épées contre le fer des haches, et les nains poussaient d'affreux hurlements, enfin, du point de vue de Elendil. Car les combattants, à l'issue de chaque bataille, ne manquaient pas de souligner la difficulté du combat et de se donner les plus grands honneurs possibles. _

_Elendil et Thror suivaient Sirius des yeux. Il était aux prises avec un nain, qu'il essayait de distraire avec son habituelle aisance._

_« Belle journée aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? Dommage que nous soyons obligés de combattre. » Tandis qu'il parlait, il continuait de croiser le fer avec son adversaire, qui lui, restait silencieux, ne voulant pas se faire déconcentrer. _

_« Vous êtes tous aussi aimables, vous autres les nains ? Ou alors est-ce la pleine lune de ce soir qui vous rend nerveux ? »_

_Le nain ne lui adressait même pas un regard, ne poursuivant qu'un but : faire descendre Sirius de sa monture. Les deux jeunes garçons, sur leur arbre, regardaient ce combat avec intérêt, tentant de déchiffrer les savoureuses paroles du sorcier._

_Mais Sirius perdit rapidement son sourire. Le nain fit tournoyer sa hache si rapidement qu'il ne put éviter le coup, qui lui lacéra l'épaule. En un hurlement qui déchira la clairière, il se retrouva à terre, se tenant l'épaule pour stopper l'hémorragie. _

_Elendil et Thror poussèrent un cri d'horreur, et accoururent, alors que le nain jubilant levait sa hache pour l'abattre sur Sirius. Les combats alentours s'étaient figés, tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour le nain qui était parvenu à désarçonner le sorcier._

_Mais au moment où la hache s'abattait, Thror se jeta sur le nain, le mettant à terre. Elendil se précipita vers Sirius, tentant de faire un bandage avec ses vêtements. Le nain se releva et fulminant vers Thror :_

_« Qu'as-tu fait, imbécile ? Non seulement tu refuses de participer aux combats, tu nous sors à longueur de journée des insanités sur la paix entre elfes et nains, et en plus, tu te permets de prendre la défense d'un de leurs alliés ? » _

_Il leva sa main vers le jeune homme, qui, par réflexe, se couvrit le visage._

_« Arrêtez ! s'écria Elendil, en continuant de panser Sirius._

_- Et toi Elendil, tu prends la défense d'un nain ? Ne me dit pas qu'il ait pu devenir ton ami ! rugit Aldaron._

_- Vous faites pitié ! cracha le jeune elfe. Vous vous contentez de préjugés vieux de millénaires, vous vous battez pour trois bouts de bois, et c'est à se demander qui est le plus stupide des deux !_

_- SILENCE ! s'écria Aldaron, furieux. Tais-toi ! Je ne permettrai jamais à un sale bâtard comme toi de…_

_- Un quoi ? s'indigna le concerné._

_- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu : un bâtard._

_- Je vous interdis d'insulter ma mère ! »_

_Un sourire narquois naquit aux lèvres du chef qui lança, d'un ton mesquin :_

_« Et à ton avis, mon pauvre petit Elendil… Quelle pourrait être la raison qui poussa ton père à tuer ta mère, et à ensuite se suicider… ? puis il se tourna vers le chef nain : Bon, nous en restons là pour le moment, mais ce n'est que partie remise ! »_

_Il s'en alla alors avec tous les autres elfes dans un lourd bruit de galop._

_Pour Elendil, il semblait que le monde s'était écroulé. En effet, l'adultère était un acte très grave dans le monde elfique, et il avait toujours gardé une image presque idyllique de sa mère. Thror s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelques mots rassurant, mais totalement vains._

_Ce fut un des gémissements de douleur de Sirius qui ramena Elendil à la dure réalité. Elendil s'affaira, et au bout de quelques minutes et de quelques plantes bien placées, la blessure était totalement pansée, mais pas soignée. Et visiblement, il faudrait un peu plus que quelques plantes pour espérer voir Sirius s'en sortir. Thror proposa de se rendre vers le Sud, où il y avait une grande ville, et dans laquelle on pouvait espérer trouver de bons médecins. Elendil et Sirius acceptèrent et, ce dernier porté en brancard par les deux jeunes, ils se dirigèrent pour une longue marche vers le Sud._

_La marche était difficile et l'état de Sirius s'aggravait de jour en jour. Il souffrait de terribles tremblements, et était d'une pâleur cadavérique._

_Elendil et Thror, à force de marcher, avaient les pieds en sang, dû à leurs nombreuses ampoules, et chaque pas leur demandait un effort surhumain. Enfin, on ne saurait dire qui en premier de l'elfe ou du nain chût, mais tous trois s'endormirent d'épuisement et de désespoir, persuadés que la mort viendrait les chercher bientôt._

_Ce ne fût pas la mort qui vint les trouver, mais une jeune elfe, qui, en récitant des incantations, les amena dans un vaste château._

_Sirius se réveilla dans une pièce toute éclairée, grâce à de larges fenêtres. Il se trouvait dans un lit à baldaquin, avec des tentures blanches dans un beau tissu qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il huma l'air, tout ceci sentait le linge propre._

_Enfin, il l'aperçut : c'était une jeune femme, dont les yeux verts pétillaient de malice. Elle avait de longs cheveux auburn, presque roux, coulant sur ses épaules. Elle portait une fine robe blanche, et une couronne faite de fleurs et de feuillage. Elle paraissait si douce, si paisible, que encore plongé dans son sommeil, il se surpris à murmurer : « Lily » faiblement. Elle sourit._

_« Et non beau firimar, tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, car je ne porte pas ce joli prénom. »_

_Elle pris un tissu humide et le posa sur le front de Sirius._

_« Tu as de la fièvre encore. Il faut que tu te reposes. »_

_Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla._

_Ensuite, tout se fit noir pour Sirius._

_oOo_

_Voyant que l'humain s'était rendormi, l'elfe se dirigea vers deux autres lits, et tira le rideau du premier : il vit alors le jeune Elendil encore endormi. Mais le soudain excès de lumière le fit cligner des yeux pour enfin le réveiller. La jeune femme lui sourit, et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés._

_« Bonjour Elendil._

_- Qui êtes vous ? Et comment connaissez vous mon nom ?_

_- Je me nomme Isil. Je suis ta tante, la sœur de ta maman. J'ai lu récemment dans les astres qu'on allait se rencontrer, je ne sais pas quels événements t'ont amené ici, toi et tes amis, mais sache que je suis très heureuse de pouvoir te rencontrer, et tu peux te considérer ici chez toi. »_

_Elle avait dit ça d'un ton calme et posé, en souriant chaleureusement à son neveu. Elle claqua des doigts et fit apparaître un copieux plateau de déjeuner. Affamé, Elendil se jeta dessus, en marmonnant un remerciement. Elle lui fit une légère bise, et après être allée voir Thror, elle disparut._

_Le lendemain, et les jours qui suivirent, les deux enfants purent se lever, et commencèrent à explorer le château, escortés quelques fois par Isil, qui leur faisait la visite. Ils l'aidaient dans les travaux de la maison, tandis que Sirius restait en convalescence. Le soir, ils mangeaient tous les trois dans la grande salle à manger, et allaient dormir, chacun dans une luxueuse chambre, que la jeune femme avait aménagé pour eux. _

_En quelques semaines, Sirius fut de nouveau sur pied, mais tous trois ne pouvaient se résoudre à quitter le château. Isil leur demanda donc de rester, affirmant que la présence de 3 hommes ne serait pas de refus, face au travail qu'elle avait dans un si grand château._

_Isil était une spécialiste en magie, et le jour où Sirius lui raconta d'où il venait, elle lui dit qu'il devait exister un moyen pour lui d'y retournert. Ainsi, tous les quatre commencèrent les recherches, dans la bibliothèque et dans le laboratoire, essayant toutes les solutions._

_Les années passèrent, et ils ne se décourageaient pas de trouver un jour la solution. Devenu adulte, et ayant rencontré lors d'une visite en ville, une charmante naine, Thror décida de les quitter, et rejoint sa dulcinée. _

_Ce fut au bout de trente ans de recherches, qu'ils trouvèrent enfin un moyen. Ivre de bonheur, Sirius commença à faire ses préparatifs, persuadé que Isil allait les accompagner. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle préféra rester là, car elle avait pour projet de sortir de sa solitude, et de retourner au village, son enfance lui manquait depuis longtemps. Difficilement, Elendil et Sirius acceptèrent son choix, et ils partirent une nuit, après lui avoir fait leurs adieux._


	6. Douloureuses Retrouvailles

Sirius raconta leur long voyage en tâchant à la fois d'être précis et rapide. McGonagall buvait presque ses paroles. Elle trembla lors du récit de la dernière bataille, et eut un regard de tendresse pour Sirius, lorsqu'il raconta avoir confondue l'elfe avec Lily Evans.

Quand il eut terminé de parler, un long silence s'installa, durant lequel le professeur regardait son ancien élève sans réellement y croire. Ce fut Sirius qui brisa ce silence :

« J'ai appris que aujourd'hui a eu lieu…

- Oui. Répondit-elle simplement, les yeux se mettant à briller dangereusement, c'était aujourd'hui.

- Si un jour je revois ce salopard de…

- Je vous en prie Sirius. La vengeance ne résoudra rien. Il faut simplement espérer que les aurors le retrouvent bientôt. Il reste encore des places à Azkaban.

- Et dire que Dumbledore était le seul à lui témoigner du respect…

- Oui… Soupira-t-elle. Albus était même au courant de secrets dont Severus n'aurait jamais osé parler à qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Je suis heureux que ce soit vous qui preniez sa place… Vous seule pourrez garder l'école debout.

- Hélas, Sirius ! Je ne sais même pas si l'école ouvrira l'année prochaine ! L'attaque a eu lieu ici même, et de nombreux parents estiment que le lieu n'est plus aussi sur qu'avant. Et cela me déchire de dire cela, mais je pense comme eux. Poudlard n'a plus l'image de noblesse qu'elle avait encore il y a un an. Je n'arrive même pas à trouver des professeurs ! Je cherche désespérément quelqu'un pour me remplacer… Mais dites moi ? Vous n'étiez pas mauvais en métamorphose, non ?

- Etant donné que je suis un animagus, je peux dire que non, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Voyons Sirius, ne faites pas l'idiot.

- A moins que vous ne considériez le fait d'engager un fugitif poursuivi par tous les aurors du monde sorcier soit une bonne solution. Ironisa-t-il sombrement.

- Mais voyons mon cher Sirius, il y a bien longtemps que vous n'êtes plus recherché et qu'il n'y a aucun doute sur votre innocence. »

Sirius la regarda incrédule. Puis réalisant que ce n'était en rien une blague, il se décida à sourire. Puis le sourire se transforma en rire… Le rire le plus joyeux qu'il soit.

« Bien, continua-t-elle. Je vais donc envoyer un hibou au ministère pour les informer de la nouvelle, attendez vous à voir votre photo dans le journal. Mais peut-être que vous voulez prévenir vous-même Harry ou Remus ?

- Oui, je m'en chargerais, ou j'attendrais, j'ai peur que le hibou ne soit pas une bonne solution. Dit-il avec un léger sourire, un peu triste.

- Je dois par contre vous dire un mot à propos de Remus… Il se peut que …

- Je suis au courant pour sa relation avec Tonks. La coupa-t-il, détestant entendre ces mots de sa propre bouche. J'ai voulu aller le voir toute à l'heure. Je les ai vu. »

Il baissa les yeux, car il sentait la perfide boule dans sa gorge revenir, et malgré tous ses efforts, il peinait à la faire partir.

« Je suis navrée Sirius. Sincèrement. Ce ne devrait pas être permis à deux garçons si gentils comme vous et Remus de souffrir autant. La vie n'est pas juste.

- Vous me considérez donc comme gentil ? » plaisanta-t-il, essayant de changer de conversation, sentant que la boule n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

Car en effet, tous les deux avaient souffert et souffraient encore. A croire que la vie s'acharnait sur eux pour les séparer. Comme dans certains mauvais films sentimentaux moldus.

« Je parlais bien entendu de vous lorsque vous avez quitté l'école. Répondit-elle avec malice. Jamais l'épithète gentil aurait pu vous correspondre avant… »

Il eut un sourire faussement désolé et lui demanda si il pouvait dormir dans le château, du moins le temps de récupérer le square Grimmaurd.

« Mais bien sur, vous pourrez rester le temps que vous voudrez, je vais voir avec Rusard quelles chambres vous pourriez prendre Elendil et vous. Au fait Sirius, pour la proposition que je vous ai faite, à propos de me remplacer ?

- Ce serait un honneur. Répondit-il.

- Il ne te manque plus que la révérence. Se moqua Elendil. »

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire.

oOo

Le concierge ne tarda pas à leur trouver une chambre vacante, et ils se mirent rapidement au lit, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée, épuisés de leur périple. Sirius écrivit une longue lettre à son filleul, lui expliquant tous les détails de son retour, et lui précisant que les journaux du lendemain lui offriraient la confirmation de ce qu'il avançait. Il lui ordonnait également de rester au Privet Drive, tout du moins jusqu'à sa majorité.

Ensuite, accablé de fatigue, il s'assoupit peu à peu, et de sombres images lui venaient en tête. La boule qui s'était formée dans le bureau de la directrice éclata en silence. Alors, il décida, en s'endormant, que si Remus n'était pas touché par sa mort… Il n'allait pas être touché de le revoir.

Le lendemain, il demanda à la directrice si elle pouvait faire venir Remus au château, en lui envoyant une lettre. Elle lui expliqua simplement que quelqu'un voulait lui parler de Sirius, et il vint immédiatement.

oOo

N'étant pas au départ très vigoureux, Remus avait perdu l'année précédente la moindre parcelle de vie qui lui restait encore. Il mangeait très peu depuis la disparition de Sirius, et ses missions chez Greyback n'arrangeaient en rien les choses. Il était d'une pâleur cadavérique, maigre, et se sentait plus las de la vie que jamais.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il avait commencé cette nouvelle relation, ce fut comme un lent retour à la vie, comme des membres engourdis se réchauffant près d'un feu. A son plus grand soulagement, il sentait que l'image de Sirius s'effaçait, alors qu'elle restait auparavant gravée dans sa tête du matin au soir et du soir au matin. Il sentait réellement, depuis les quelques semaines où il était avec Tonks, qu'il avait fait le lourd travail de deuil, et se sentait ôté d'un poids, et de nouveau prêt à reconstruire quelque chose.

Malgré cela, il accourut après avoir reçut la lettre de McGonagall, se raccrochant même après le deuil, à tout ce qui pouvait se rapporter à son ancien amant.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Poudlard, il n'eût pas le temps de lui poser des questions qu'elle lui indiqua la salle commune Gryffondor. Il s'y précipita donc, et y vit un homme assit dans un canapé, lisant.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'homme en question et le reconnut.

Sirius.

Sirius et ses cheveux longs sur ses épaules, Sirius et son air sûr de lui, Sirius qui semblait maître de tout ce qui l'entourait, Sirius et son regard déroutant car sérieux quand il faisait semblant de lire.

Bref, Sirius, et tout ce qui pouvait aller avec lui.

Ce devait être un canular, une mauvaise blague, ou un piège. Remus saisit sa baguette, prêt à toutes les attaques. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui, ce n'était pas possible. Il l'avait vu tomber dans le voile, tout comme la vingtaine de personnes présentes. Puis cela faisait trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui.

Sirius leva les yeux et le regarda. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui. Remus frémit, et chercha dans son regard le moindre indice permettant de soutenir sa thèse affirmant que ce n'était pas Sirius.

Mais il ne vit dans ce regard que de la sincérité. Même son instinct de loup ne sentait rien d'anormal. C'était donc bien lui, mais il se sentait beaucoup trop sonné pour seulement ressentir la moindre émotion, son cerveau était comme arrêté, et il vit Sirius tendre la main pour la lui serrer, et il le regarda abasourdi. Voilà qu'on sert la main à son amant… Il le dévisagea et vit le reproche déborder de ses yeux. Il était donc au courant pour lui et Tonks. Et il lui faisait payer, à sa manière.

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent, et il avança d'un pas pour coller son visage à celui de Sirius, et ainsi sonder précisément toutes les facettes de son regard. Il était toujours aussi dur, et se détournait par moments. Remus se mit à toucher frénétiquement le visage de Sirius, pour s'assurer de nouveau que tout ceci était bien réel. Il le força à le regarder dans les yeux, mais le reproche était toujours là, il s'atténuait peu à peu, mais restait néanmoins présent.

oOo

Sirius avait tenté de rester stoïque et de montrer un détachement total face à cette rencontre. Pour cela, il avait instauré une certaine mise en scène quelque peu grotesque. Le livre, le canapé, la main tendue… Tout ceci était pour mettre une distance, pour l'empêcher d'éclater. D'éclater de quoi, il ne le savait… De joie, de tristesse, de haine ou d'amour, tout ceci se mêlait mystérieusement. Il détesta tendre la main ainsi, mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas agir autrement. Il se sentait accablé par la fatalité, et par une part de remord, surtout quand il croisa le regard de Remus. Il y voyait un bonheur dissimulé par l'appréhension, le doute, la surprise, le remord, puis la compréhension, la peur, la tristesse, l'imploration, tout ceci dans un même regard. Il remarqua surtout les larmes qui perlaient, et tentait malgré tout de rester impassible, malgré ses mains qui se posaient sur ses joues, malgré ses yeux or qui le dévisageaient, malgré son souffle qu'il sentait par la promiscuité qu'il avait instaurée… Il se sentit se radoucir, le reproche restait, mais sa vue se troubla, il cherchait à éviter ce regard qui le faisait fléchir, ce regard qui l'avait tant manqué.

oOo

Remus se rapprocha encore, et, s'agrippant à la veste de Sirius, il posa son visage contre son épaule, et descendit lentement contre son ventre, ses genoux fléchissant, pour enfin se retrouver à terre, s'accrochant désespérément à ses genoux. Il sentit Sirius descendre le rejoindre, alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour laisser les larmes couler. Il sentit sa main les essuyer, il sentit son front s'appuyer contre le sien, et ouvrit les yeux. Il crut y voir autant de tristesse qu'il en ressentait. Il y vit également des larmes, qu'il essuya à son tour. Il l'entendit alors lui demander d'une voix sourde :

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? »

La question en elle-même ne l'étonna pas. D'une déroutante siomplicité. Ce fut la réponse en lui-même qu'il ne trouvait pas.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il simplement. Il eut la force d'ajouter :

« Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Sirius à son tour.

Puis il se serra contre lui, l'étouffant presque.

« Je suis quand même heureux de rentrer… »

Puis il ébouriffa ses cheveux, et Remus l'esquiva en protestant faussement. Ils se regardèrent, amusés, le sourire encore un peu amer.

Si peu de paroles, mais ils s'étaient compris. Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés, ils s'étaient compris.

Au moment où Remus s'apprêtait à partir, Elendil entra dans la pièce, d'un air gêné :

« Mr Lupin… Euh… Le Professeur McGonagall souhaiterait vous voir, à propos d'un poste… »

Sirius le coupa, et fit de brèves présentations. Elendil salua Remus d'un vague hochement de tête, en le dévisageant. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas en cette personne, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. Un sentiment de malaise s'immisçait en lui lorsqu'il regardait la couleur si particulière de ses yeux, comme une impression écoeurante et effrayante de déjà vu.

Remus s'éclipsa rapidement, et le mal-être d'Elendil s'éloigna. Il sourit à Sirius, lui annonçant que McGonagall lui avait offert le poste d'aide bibliothécaire, mais son père peina à montrer une joie quelconque. A la place il lui demanda d'une voix sourde ce que voulait McGo à Remus.

« Oh, trois fois rien. Elle veut lui proposer le poste de prof de défense contre les forces du mal… »

Le cœur de Sirius fit un bon dans sa poitrine. 3 fois rien ? 3 fois rien ! Trop d'émotions, la joie, l'horreur, la peur, l'espoir, se mêlaient en lui et lui donnaient la nausée… Il espérait qu'il refuse le poste… Ou qu'il accepte ? Il ne savait plus.

Puis Elendil ajouta :

« Elle m'a aussi dit de te dire deux trucs. Tu fais la une des journaux sorciers, depuis que McGonagall a annoncé ton retour, et une réunion de l'ordre du phoenix est organisée la semaine prochaine… »

oOo

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée, une fois rentré chez lui, Remus se sentait fortement fiévreux. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il s'attendait à devoir parler d'un futile testament, et voilà qu'il Le retrouve, Lui, lui et son infantilité, lui et son aisance, lui et sa sensibilité, lui et ses reproches…

Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu deux mois plus tôt, alors qu'il était plongé dans le désarroi le plus profond, à ne savoir plus faire autre chose qu'hurler, pleurer, boire, et pleurer encore ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu, après ces soirées passées à espionner le pire monstre du pays, à entendre ses désirs de sang, de cruauté, sans pouvoir faire autre chose qu'approuver et à jouer son rôle de loup-garou sanguinaire, contre lequel il avait lutté toute sa vie ?… Pourquoi n'était-il pas là quand il se réveillait, craignant de trouver le cadavre sanguinolent d'un enfant à ses côtés ?

Alors il revenait maintenant, après la bataille, une fois que les plaies béantes commençaient à se refermer, pour les rouvrir à nouveau, pour les refaire saigner, alors que le soleil les avait fait lentement sécher…

Il sentait sa haine qui montait… Non pas contre Sirius, jamais il ne pourrait lui en vouloir d'être revenu, au contraire… Mais contre la vie. Cette putain de vie, qui allait sans cesse de travers.

Que faire ? Choisir ? Son cœur ne se sentait pas encore apte à faire le pas… Il ne savait pas, Sirius non plus d'ailleurs…

Continuer ainsi ? En bons amis ? Là non plus, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Car c'était justement cette amitié qui était si forte, et qui semblait abîmée par le temps, et le deuil… Et l'amour dans tout ça ? Les deux s'étaient toujours mêlés si bien qu'il ne savait souvent pas si il était attiré par son ami, ou si son amant était son meilleur pote…

Il se décida à préparer ses cours de l'année qui s'annonçait, pensant que le travail occuperait son esprit.

Car le poste, il avait finit par l'accepter… Malgré tout.

Tandis qu'il commençait à jeter un coup d'œil aux fiches de programme du ministère données par McGonagall, il entendit du bruit dans sa cheminée. Il vit soudain une tête rose apparaître.

Tonks.

Qui arrive _toujours_ au bon moment ironisa-t-il avec amertume.

Elle épousseta la poussière de sa robe, et lui adressa un grand sourire, un de ces sourires qui se voulaient charmeurs et nonchalants.

Elle alla l'embrasser en le saluant, et lui dit sur le ton de la conversation :

« J'ai lu le journal ce matin, je suis tombée par terre en voyant que mon cousin était de retour… C'est vrai ou c'est de l'intox ? »

Elle l'encerclait de ses bras, Remus déglutit. Il sentait qu'elle allait chercher en lui la moindre parcelle de doute, qu'elle pouvait à tout moment éclater en reproches si elle sentait que le moindre sentiment pour Sirius était resté. Il répondit d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente :

« Oui, c'est vrai. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure.

- Tu n'as pas l'air content… C'était pas un de tes amis ? »

Cherchait-elle à le piéger ? Il semblait qu'il entrait peu à peu dans une paranoïa incontrôlable. Il craignait qu'un mot de trop la fasse douter, la fasse partir, alors que lui-même ne savait pas si il voulait qu'elle reste… Il répondit, après une longue hésitation :

« Si. C'était un bon ami. Un très bon ami. »

Il s'excusa rapidement, se sentant fiévreux, à tel point qu'il craignait d'éclater à tout moment, la matinée avait été chargée en émotions. Il prétexta un mal de tête et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, une fois de plus avec ses cours, voyant que seul le travail pouvait le sortir de son trouble, qu'il n'arrivait pas réellement à définir.


	7. Réunion mouvementée

Chapitre 7 : Réunion mouvementée

Accompagné d'Elendil, Sirius pénétra dans la salle de réunion du 12 square Grimmaurd, sous les regards médusés des autres membres de l'ordre.

Ils étaient une dizaine, et en un regard, il en reconnut la majorité, des Weasleys à Fol Œil en passant par Kingsley Shacklebolt… Il aperçut quelques rares nouvelles têtes, comme les jumeaux Weasley, qu'on venait tout juste d'accepter.

A son arrivée, McGonagall, qui siégeait en bout de table, se leva, et dit à l'intention des membres de l'ordre :

« Merci à tous d'être encore une fois venu à cette réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Comme l'avait stipulé Albus Dumbledore dans son testament, je prends la direction de l'Ordre, et j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre dans notre combat.

« Pour commencer, je pense que vous avez tous pu apprendre hier dans les journaux le retour inattendu d'un de nos membres, Sirius Black, et l'arrivée de son fils adoptif, Elendil Black. Celui-ci a accepté de rejoindre nos rangs. »

Sirius et Elendil sentirent les regards converger vers eux, durent serrer de nombreuses mains et eurent droit à de nombreuses embrassades.

« Ravi de te revoir, garçon ! » lui lança Fol Œil avec ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire. Puis il le regarda, suspicieusement… « J'espère au moins que tu n'es pas un satané Mangemort gavé de polynectar… »

Sirius balbutia quelque chose, gêné, pendant que Kingsley le sermonna, disant qu'il était un vieux fou parano, et qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de suspecter tout le monde, au lieu de mettre des systèmes de sécurité inutiles autour du Square Grimmaurd.

Sirius l'interrogea du regard.

« Cet abruti, commença Kingsley sous les protestations de Maugrey, a forcé Arthur à mettre un système d'alarme moldu trafiqué magiquement, au cas où des Mangemorts venaient à y pénétrer… Bien sur, le fait que la maison soit incartable, et que Minerva en soit le Gardien du Secret ne suffit pas à Môôssieur Fol Œil qui a dû ajouter son grain de sel…

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Elendil

- Et bien quand je suis rentré d'une mission, le système s'est déclenché, ce qui fait que la police moldue est venue, et ce qui a réveillé ta mère, expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius… On a mis 3 jours pour la faire taire… »

Sirius rit en se visualisant la scène, tandis que Maugrey marmonnait quelque chose dans sa barbe. McGonagall ramena leur attention vers elle et leur donna les dernières nouvelles :

« Le ministère, malgré les efforts de l'ordre pour arrêter cela, continue d'envoyer à Azkaban des innocents ou des petits délinquants, comme ce pauvre Ludo Verpey, au lieu de se concentrer sur le vrai problème, les mangemorts et Vous-savez-qui. Il semblerait que Scrimgeour se transforme de plus en plus en un despote, qui, à l'instar de Fudge, ne cherche qu'à amasser tous les pouvoirs, en se voilant la face. Il cherche à racheter le ministère, qui en a pris un sacré coup depuis que Vous-savez-qui a dévoilé son retour à toute la population sorcière, en promulguant de nouveaux arrêtés arbitraires et inutiles, donnant une illusion d'action. Car en effet, les dix mangemorts qui se sont enfuis il y a quelques mois courent toujours, et il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils ont rejoint leur maître, de même que Severus Snape, dont les aurors ont lancé les recherches juste après l'enterrement.

« Il faut donc que nous continuons à informer la population sur les réalités du retour de Vous-savez-qui, et que nous continuons notre chasse aux mages noirs. »

Elle se tourna explicitement vers les aurors présents, qui acquiescèrent, puis elle continua :

« Nous avons, depuis quelques semaines, reçut des lettres anonymes envoyés par des hiboux du service postal. Elles sembleraient être écrites par un espion de Celui dont le nom ne doit pas être prononcé. Au début, nous avons normalement cru à un piège, mais les informations que ces lettres détenaient se sont révélées entièrement exactes, voire même utiles lors de la dernière bataille. Le mangemort qui nous les avait envoyées semblait être au courant des desseins de Malfoy junior et de Snape…La question que nous nous posons donc maintenant est, qui est ce mystérieux espion ? Et dans quel but nous écrit-il ?

- Il nous faudrait un espion, enfin, un contre espion, proposa Dedalus Diggle.

- Oui, acquiesça Molly, mais il faudrait que Voldemort ne connaisse pas celui-ci comme étant un membre de l'ordre…

- Ou qu'un autre mangemort ne le connaisse pas comme membre de l'ordre… Renchérit son fils aîné.

- Personellement, mon expérience d'espionnage chez Greyback m'a amplement suffit. » Plaisanta sombrement Remus

Sirius se tourna subitement vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Sirius, lui dit McGonagall, je vous informerez de tout ce que vous avez manqué concernant l'ordre. Il nous faut donc un espion, qui ne soit connu ni de Voldemort, ni de ses partisans… »

Elendil sentit dangereusement les regards se diriger vers lui… Il protesta :

« Oh mais non ! Firimar ! Tu m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait un bizutage !

- Il ne s'agirait que d'une mission de reconnaissance, pas question de devenir mangemort… D'après ce que j'ai compris grâce à ces lettres, vous-savez-qui se trouverait avec ses partisans dans un manoir situé en Roumanie. Il faudrait que vous vous infiltriez dans ce château, à la recherche de notre correspondant, sans que vous-savez-qui ne vous remarque. Cela est assez périlleux, mais si cela réussit, peut-être que nous pourrions remplacer Snape, dont les informations étaient d'une aide plus que précieuse.

- Mais c'est hors de question que mon fils se déguise en mangemort !

- Sirius, lui lança Tonks, exaspérée, ne fait pas l'enfant !

- Quoi ? Faire l'enfant ? C'est miss brise tout qui me dit ça ?

- Bon, fit Elendil, calme toi, je vais y aller à ce truc, pas la peine d'en faire un drame.

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit Miss brise tout ? Répliqua Tonks. Elle te dit qu'elle au moins, elle fait les mission quand il faut les faire, et elle ne cherche pas à se protéger sous des excuses de bizutages ou à surprotéger qui que ce soit …

- Mais puisque j'ai dit que j'allais y aller !!!

- Je surprotège mon fils si je veux ! »

Sous les airs mi-exaspérés, mi-amusés des autres membres de l'ordre, (« faut bien que quelqu'un remplace Snape pour les disputes » plaisanta Kingsley à l'oreille de Bill), McGonagall cherchait vainement à calmer le jeu.

« Et dire que tu critiquais Molly parce qu'elle surprotégeait Harry…

- Harry n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Tu n'as pas à te mêler de l'éducation d'aucun des deux !

- Je me demande aussi si tu as le droit de t'en mêler ! Aucun des deux n'est ton vrai fils de toute façon… Tu as une façon de t'approprier Harry…

- Je ne pense pas que tu es bien placé pour parler d'appropriation… » termina Sirius en désignant discrètement Remus du regard.

Peu de gens, hormis Tonks et McGo, ou peut-être Molly, purent comprendre ce message subliminal, mais il fut très clair pour Remus qui se leva brusquement. Il lança d'un air fatigué :

« Sirius, je me demande si parfois tu te sers de ce que tu as entre les deux oreilles… »

Il lui lança un regard attristé, et quitta la salle, Tonks, outrée, le suivit rapidement, et Sirius s'en alla à son tour, dans la direction opposée, en claquant fortement la porte derrière lui.

Elendil hésita à le rejoindre, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall lui fasse comprendre qu'elle voulait préparer son espionnage. Il tenta de montrer de l'intérêt pour les paroles de la vieille femme, tout en jetant des regards inquiets vers la porte d'où était parti Sirius.

« Je pense que vous pourriez vous faire escorter par quelques membres, qui de loin garderaient un œil sur vous et nous préviendraient en cas de problèmes pour que nous puissions intervenir. »

Elendil acquiesça et demanda si les sorciers détenaient des moyens de communication à distance, discret et immédiat.

« Et bien euh… Commença McGonagall… Je crois que… Non.

- On n'a qu'à prendre des talkies-walkies ! proposa Arthur Weasley, heureux de pouvoir faire partager sa passion des moldus.

- Des quoi ?

- Arthur ! s'écria sa femme indignée. Tu n'oserais tout de même pas ! On a bien vu ce que la science moldu a donné pour les « alarmes » !

- Molly, laissez le nous expliquer cela… la coupa McGo »

En quelques mots, le père de la famille Weasley expliqua le principe d'un talkie-walkie, sous les regards sceptiques des autres sorciers présents. Il rajouta quelques mots sur le fonctionnement, et expliqua fièrement comment il avait découvert, lors de l'exercice de ses fonctions, un spécimen ensorcelé qui…

« Oui, Arthur, tout ceci est passionnant, abrégea McGonagall, mais pensez vous que ceci puisse être utile pour cette mission ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une mission de l'ordre et non pas du forum des objets moldus de Ste Nitouche la Mormonde…

- Je pense que c'est l'objet le plus fiable que nous puissions utiliser… A moins que vous n'en connaissiez un autre…

- Très bien… Nous utiliserons donc ces « toki woki »… Vous en avez ? »

Arthur acquiesça, et McGonagall reprit la parole avant qu'il ne recommence un quelconque exposé.

« Bien. Je propose de faire tous les préparatifs de cette mission pendant les quelques semaines qui suivent. Ensuite, quelques jours avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur, Elendil se rendra en Roumanie par transplanage, accompagnés de trois autres membres de l'ordre, équipés de talkies-walkies. Arthur, vous êtes le plus calé en objet moldu, votre aide sera précieuse. Charlie, vous êtes déjà allés en Roumanie, vous connaissez bien le terrain… Et enfin… Autant le faire en famille… Molly, vous êtes d'accord d'accompagner votre mari et votre fils ? »

Elle acquiesça, ainsi que les deux hommes.

Sur ce, McGonagall termina la réunion, et tous les membres partirent un à un.

Elendil en profita pour partir à la recherche de Sirius. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver, dans le salon, face à la cheminée vide et froide. Il avait le regard éteint, et ne réagit pas quand Elendil s'assit à ses côtés.

Il le bouscula légèrement pour le sortir de ses pensées néfastes, en rigolant doucement. Sirius le regarda et sourit tristement.

« T'as pété les plombs ? » demanda Elendil doucement. Sirius hocha la tête et répondit sourdement « oui ».

Tout ce monde, à le regarder, à le fixer… Et elle, qui était là, presque à le narguer, à le rendre fou de jalousie… Quand elle l'avait provoqué, il n'avait pas pu tenir…

Il soupira. Quel putain de coup du destin… A se demander ce qu'il avait pu faire dans ses vies antérieures pour mériter ça…

oOo

Les deux jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans évènements notoires. Sirius commençait à entrer dans une déprime profonde, à rester assis en tailleur sur son lit, emmitouflé dans une couverture malgré les températures estivales, et à boire thé sur thé… Cela faisait 48 heures qu'il n'avait parlé à personne quand Minerva entra dans la pièce, obscure.

Elle tira les rideaux, ce qui força Sirius à sortir de son mutisme.

« Bon. Avec Elendil nous avons estimé que vous avez eu suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir et pour rester avec vous-même, et nous pensons qu'avoir un minimum de relations sociales vous serait plus recommandé. »

Sirius grogna, puis se décida à regarder la directrice.

« Vous pourriez passer au square Grimmaurd pour prendre des affaires pour cette année. Ça sera une occasion de sortir et de montrer à Elendil la maison de vos ancêtres honnis…

- Quelle perspective !

- De toute façon, il vous faudra des affaires, alors il faudra bien y retourner un jour où l'autre, autant le faire le plus vite possible… »

Sirius se décida donc à sortir de son trou, et de retourner à la vie des civilisés.

Une douche et un rasage plus tard, il déambulait dans les couloirs déserts de l'école pour rejoindre Elendil, qui préparait en compagnie des Weasleys sa mission. C'est là qu'il croisa Remus.

Il commença à s'attarder sur un des tableaux, en continuant à marcher. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y ai entre eux la moindre conversation, le moindre échange car il risquait de…

« Sirius ? » l'appela-t-il.

Et meeeerde.

« Oui ? répondit Sirius, le ton faussement surpris.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour avant-hier.

- Oh. Ya pas de quoi. Ça serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

- Bon, je retire pas pour autant ce que j'ai dit… C'est vrai que tu ne te sers pas souvent de tes neurones mais bon… » plaisanta Remus.

Sirius sourit, et un silence pesant s'installa.

« Tu allais où ? finit par dire Remus.

- J'allais rejoindre Elendil. Pour… Pour qu'il m'accompagne au Square Grimmaurd, je vais prendre quelques affaires.

- Ah. Tu veux que je te file un coup de main ? »

Non, non, non, il ne voulait surtout pas !

« Oui, ça serait une bonne idée. »

_Une review ? Marchiii !!_

_Histoire de dire ce qui vous plais pas ici _


	8. La stupide et grave erreur de Sirius

_Nda : J'ai récemment remarqué la nullité incroyable de mes titres. Je tenterais d'y remédier pour les prochains chapitres, mais je ne vous promets pas l'extase non plus… _

_Encore merci pour vos reviews, même si cette fic est pour l'instant proche du scénario des Feux de l'Amour… L'action se précisera un peu au prochain chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas ! (et oui, ce chapitre quelque peu dégoulinant se révèlera nécessaire ____ )Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on délaissera nos chers Maraudeurs_… _Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 8 :**** La stupide et grave erreur de Sirius**

Sirius se retrouva donc, accompagné de Remus, dans la maison de ses ancêtres. Tous deux restaient mal à l'aise et s'adressaient des sourires gênés ou des plaisanteries maladroites pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il prit une à une toutes les affaires nécessaires pour son année, en fouillant dans chaque pièce. Le ton se dégrisait peu à peu, et il commençait à retrouver son vieil ami.

« Hé, Padfoot, ça mène où cette trappe ? interrogea Remus, en désignant une ouverture au plafond.

- Au grenier. Tiens, ça serait sympa d'y jeter un coup d'œil, doit y avoir mes vieux jouets. »

Il saisit la poignée et ouvrit la trappe. Remus monta la petite échelle de bois, suivi par son acolyte.

L'épaisse couche de poussière les étouffa au premier abord, et leurs yeux durent s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Sirius ouvrit la lucarne qui apporta un peu de lumière, tout en bataillant contre les toiles d'araignées qui envahissaient l'endroit. Il entreprirent alors de fouiller les innombrables cartons, se laissant porter par le hasard des découvertes. Là, Sirius découvrit ses vieux cahiers d'écoles, les cours de magie noire imposés par ses parents, les objets maléfiques en guise de jeu…

« C'est dans ces moments là que je me rend compte que mon enfance a été…

- Merdique ?

- C'est le mot que je cherchais… »

Ils voyageaient ainsi dans la jeunesse de Sirius, en tombant sur des livres, des papiers d'inscription à Poudlard, des bulletins… Remus contemplait une collection de bandes dessinées, tandis que Sirius regardait d'un œil examinateur un carton sur lequel l'écriture nette et sans âme de sa mère avait écrit « **Sirius muggle stuffs** ».

« Incroyable le bon état de tes Graal ! s'extasiait Remus en feuilletant les BD, et en s'amusant des grimaces que lui adressaient les différents personnages, je suis sûr qu'au chemin de traverse un collectionneur les reprendrait pour un bon prix…

- Oh, mais je les vendrait pour rien au monde, sourit Sirius, en arrachant le lourd scotch du carton. Oh Pas possible !!! »

Il ressortit du carton rapiécé un lecteur de vinyle, et quelques disques d'ébènes.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils l'aient gardé… Le truc que j'ai regretté quand je suis parti, c'était de l'avoir oublié… Il m'a bien souvent aidé…

- Ah toi aussi t'en avais un ? s'exclama Remus, admirant l'objet. Un sort d'électrisation pour le faire marcher non ? »

Ils se retrouvèrent comme des gamins, à se rappeler leurs vieux trucs de sorciers, pour faire marcher des objets moldus sans électricité. Peu à peu, Sirius retrouvait les disques de son adolescence. Il s'intéressa particulièrement à une pochette représentant le prisme de différenciation de la lumière, ôta la galette, et la plaça dans la platine.

Des battements de cœur pour commencer… Des sons simples, purs… Parfait… Sirius se retrouvait en 1975 lorsque son frère de cœur, James, lui faisait découvrir un des trucs les plus déments qu'il avait jamais écouté… Pink Floyd, et leur Dark Side of the Moon.

Remus s'attaquait à d'autres paquets, regardant tour à tour différentes paperasses, que même Sirius avait oubliées. Soudain, ce dernier se rappela qu'il avait conservé d'autres disques, à différents endroits de la vieille maison, et décida d'en faire profiter son ami. Il s'éclipsa donc quelques minutes…

oOo

« Hey Rem ! s'écria Sirius, en remontant au grenier. J'ai même trouvé un truc des Doors… Remus ? »

Personne.

Il s'était comme volatilisé, seule la platine continuait à ronronner (« _The time is gone… __The song is over, thought I'd something more to say_… »). Il ne restait qu'une lettre de parchemin, que Sirius s'empressa de ramasser et de lire.

Une crise de panique le saisit alors …

oOo

Trois rues plus loin, Remus s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas pu rester là, face à de tels mots, une telle révélation.

Ce qu'il fallait surtout, c'était de ne pas céder à la panique, ni à la haine. Il inspira profondément et se remémora les évènements de cette année 1981.

Tous savaient qu'un ami proche des Potter allait les trahir, et tous les soupçons portaient sur lui. Voilà pourquoi il n'était plus avec Sirius, ayant stoppé leur idylle datant de la septième année. Et voilà aussi pourquoi il était avec Eileen, belle irlandaise, rencontrée lors du mariage d'un cousin. Il se souvenait bien que cela n'avait pas duré, un mois tout au plus, voilà pourquoi il l'avait si rapidement effacée de sa mémoire.

Vers début octobre, il avait re-emménagé avec Sirius, valait mieux se serrer les coudes entre maraudeurs en ces temps difficiles, et de toutes façon, c'est pas les quatre amis les plus fidèles de Poudlard qui allaient se trahir, hein ?

Bon, le mieux serait de passer sur ce qui fut la plus grosse erreur de James Potter, dit Sir Prongs.

Ce fut pour le pauvre loup qu'il était un coup presque fatal, lui qui se retrouvait une fois de plus seul. Voilà pourquoi son « petit passage » avec la jeune Irlandaise, durant l'été 81 lui était sorti complètement de la tête.

Bien. Le vide avait été fait dans sa tête, tous les éléments étaient là pour mieux analyser la situation.

Et bien si… Il y avait de quoi céder à la panique… Et à la haine.

oOo

« _Le 20 Octobre 1981_

_Remus,_

_Je sais que tu n'as plus envie de me voir, et moi non plus je n'ai plus tellement envie d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'ai fait un test. Je suis enceinte de 3 mois. Et comme tu es le seul mec que j'ai fréquenté pendant cet été, je me suis dit que ça devait te concerner…_

_J'espère que tu auras le courage d'assumer ça, mais connaissant les Gryffondor, j'ai peu de doute._

_Amicalement, _

_Eileen._ »

Il relisait la lettre pour la 5ème fois maintenant. Et se frappait la tête pour la quinzième fois. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi con ! Et comment se faire pardonner d'un truc pareil !

Se détestant, il cherchait en vain une excuse… « Hey Rem, en fait j'ai oublié de t'en parler, puis tu sais, les évènements de la vie, la mort de James, Azkaban, tout ça… Je pouvais pas t'écrire d'Azkaban quand même… »

Pitoyable comme explication.

« Les gosses, c'est tellement d'embrouille, je te voyais mal, avec les couches culottes, tout ça… »

Encore pire.

« Tu sais qu'avec les banques de spermes, ya des mecs qui sont pères de milliers de gosses, estime toi heureux qu'il n'y en n'ai qu'un ! »

« Bon, ben la vérité, c'est que j'étais au paroxysme de la jalousie et que j'ai voulu attendre un peu, de peur de te perdre, pathétique, hein ? »

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et pesta encore contre lui-même.

A se demander comment le type qui avait vécu 12 ans dans la pire des prisons, qui avait vécu 40 ans dans un monde qui lui était étranger, avait connu des centaines de batailles, au corps à corps, à cheval, à baguette, à épée, qui avait survécu à l'éducation Black… ai pu être un jour aussi niais qu'une gamine enamourée de la série Hélène et les garçons.

Ne pas céder à la panique, ne pas céder à la panique.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE VERACRASSE !!! » hurla-t-il en donnant un violent coup de pied dans un carton.

Surpris par la douleur, il se tint le pied, en sautillant péniblement. Et en plus il venait de casser sa platine.

Gé-ni-al.

oOo

Elendil découvrait l'ampleur de sa mission, dans une des salles d'entraînement de Poudlard. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de pénétrer dans un château pour faire des recherches comme on fait un sondage dans la rue. Il s'agissait de tromper les mages les plus entraînés et les plus doués qu'il soit. Il fallait donc qu'il fasse appel à tout son sang froid et à tous ses talents d'acteur enfouis, si il ne voulait pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Pour l'instant, ils ne cherchaient qu'à localiser le château, en se servant des indications que les lettres laissaient transparaître. Charlie, sur une carte magique de Roumanie, traçait un cercle au compas, représentant la zone où il était le plus probable que le château se trouve. A ce moment là, McGonagall entra dans la pièce.

« Alors, ça avance ? »

Tous acquiescèrent, en lançant un salut furtif à la directrice.

« Je viens de voir Miss Delacour par cheminée interposée, elle m'a demandé de vous dire que sa famille arrivera en Grande Bretagne Samedi prochain.

- Si tôt ? s'étonna Molly. Mais le mariage n'est prévu que pour le 3 Août ?

- Ils ont probablement envie de voir un peu du pays avant… Et aussi, j'ai vu Remus.

-Ah. Justement, fit Arthur, Slughorn m'a demandé de lui dire qu'il serait d'accord pour la potion tue-loup cette année. Il m'a vu en coup de vent, il partait juste pour des vacances en Egypte.

- C'est bien le moment, tiens, maugréa Molly. Comment allait Remus ?

- Il avait l'air bizarre. Je dirais pas effrayé, mais presque. Il m'a demandé si je savais ce qu'étais devenue une certaine Eileen Springs, de Poufsouffle… Comme si je me souvenais de tous les élèves qui sont passés par cette école en 50 ans d'enseignement…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- J'en sais rien… Je lui ai dit de fouiller dans les archives de l'école, et il est parti comme une fusée. »

oOo

Si il y a bien un endroit où on risque aisément de s'égarer, c'est dans les archives de Poudlard. Une salle grande de près d'un hectare, dans lequel s'entassent des tonnes et des tonnes de papiers, retraçant la vie de millions d'étudiants ayant foulé le sol de cette prestigieuse école. Si au moins il se souvenait de son âge à l'époque… Elle était un peu plus vieille que lui… Soit.

25 ans ? 26 ?

Promo 1965 ou 66 ?

Il cherchait à tâtons, sortant et ressortant des dossiers scolaires du 19ème, du 18ème ou du 20ème siècle…

Si au moins c'était mieux rangé…

Ohoh… « Minerva McGonagall, entrée à Poudlard en 1938, maison Gryffondor », voilà qui était intéressant… Il s'étonna de voir la photo d'une petite fille au visage rond et souriant, exposant ses jolies bouclettes…

Il se souvint soudain ce pourquoi il était là, et rangea le dossier.

Il trouva enfin la promo 1965… Sohovic… Spinnet… Sprater… Ah voilà…

Springs, Eileen. Entrée à Poudlard en 1965, maison Poufsouffle. Préfète en chef en 1971. Il pris directement le dossier par la fin, ayant reconnu les cheveux châtains de la jeune fille. La dernière page était une photocopie d'une lettre de la faculté de Ste Mangouste, affirmant qu'elle était acceptée en première année de Médicomagie. Elle devait donc travailler à Ste Mangouste…

Que faire ?

Il se voyait mal rappliquer, 16 ans après, en expliquant qu'il venait juste d'avoir la lettre… D'une parce que elle risquerait de le mettre dehors, et elle serait entièrement dans son droit, de deux parce que la perspective de devoir affronter le regard de celui qu'il avait involontairement abandonné le terrorisait.

Tiens au fait, c'était une fille ou un garçon ?

Il avait terriblement envie de le ou la connaître… Mais était paralysé.

Tout d'abord, il allait tuer Sirius, ça sera parfait pour calmer ses nerfs. Après, il aviserait.


	9. Expier nos fautes

**Chapitre 9 :**** Expier nos fautes.**

_Me r'vala ! La Terminale S ça pue la chaussette, mais je survis pour pouvoir vous offrir la suite d'« Héritiers », qui j'espère vous plaira…_

_On va retrouver deux persos que tout le monde aime, et Sirius va tenter de se rattraper… Bref, à vous de lire, et de juger ! _

Charlie venait juste de localiser précisément le château du Lord Noir, quand Sirius entra dans la pièce.

« Euh… El ? Je peux te parler une minute ? »

Les weasleys et Elendil se regardèrent, interloqués, et l'elfe accepta. Il se leva et sortit, pour rejoindre un Sirius au summum de la honte et de la gêne.

« Firimar… Ne me dis pas que tu as … ??? »

Elendil le dévisageait, abasourdi. Sirius acquiesça timidement.

« Mais bon sang Sirius ! Tu te rends compte du merdier dans lequel tu es ? Déjà que avant ça aurait été difficile de « reconquérir ton beau Dom Juan »… (Sirius lui lança un regard assassin), Mais là ça devient totalement impossible !

- Il doit m'en vouloir à mort…

- Personnellement, je t'aurais déjà tué. Après une bonne dizaine d'endoloris…

- Bon qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je vais m'excuser ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Tu peux essayer, mais prépare tes arguments, parce que ça va pas se régler par un chaste baiser à mon avis…

- Je vais lui envoyer un courrier.

- Non, en tête à tête.

- Quoi ??? Tu veux ma mort ?

- ça ne serait que justice, après tout.

- Oh, si c'est comme ça que tu comptes m'aider… »

Ils continuaient à avancer à travers les couloirs sombres, Sirius gardait son air catastrophé, tandis qu'Elendil réprimait un air amusé. Sirius entama les cents pas à toute vitesse dans le corridor et l'elfe s'arrêta, s'adossant contre un mur et se contenta d'observer le manège de son père, qui marmonnait depuis des paroles incompréhensibles et des supplications presque larmoyantes. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une tête aux cheveux miels et l'air quelque peu maladif.

« Sirius… » fit Remus froidement.

Ce dernier le regardait, tétanisé, et Elendil le poussa en avant en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser régler ça entre vous… » dit-il en partant. Sirius le maudit pour ce manque évident de solidarité et bégaya à l'intention de Remus.

« Euh… Hum. Remus. Tu… Tu étais où ? Non pas que… Enfin, je comprends que tu sois parti précipitamment…

- J'espère qu'au moins tu puisses comprendre ça. Affirma Remus d'un ton sec, profondément irrité, lançant un regard noir à un Sirius déconfit.

- Bon, je comprendrais que tu veuilles me tuer, ou me frapper ou me faire du mal, j'ai moi-même envie de me frapper…

- Non, je n'ai pas envie de te frapper.

- Ah ?

- Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »

Une goutte de sueur coula sur la tempe de Sirius, qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à de tels mots.

« Remus, s'il te plait… Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner ni même de venir vers moi… Essaye juste de comprendre… Je… J'avais peur. J'ai pas réfléchis, tu étais la seule chose que j'av…

- Voilà le problème, Sirius, c'est que tu ne réfléchis jamais. Tu te laisses porter par tes sentiments, par tes émotions, sans même penser aux conséquences de tes actes ! »

Il commençait à lever la voix, Sirius bredouilla :

« Mais…

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin, tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que j'allais ressentir ! Tu avais peur tu dis ! Mon cul ! »

Sirius sursauta, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre Remus si vulgaire. Ce dernier avait définitivement quitté son air calme et doux qu'il arborait au quotidien, et hurlait :

« En réalité tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste, qui n'a regardé que ton propre malheur, tu n'as même pas été capable d'avoir confiance en moi, quand je te disais que c'était fini ! Et là, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas évolué, tu n'es pas capable de la moindre compréhension, de la moindre compassion, tu crois encore que tout t'es dû dans ce monde, où tout le monde doit respecter le bon vouloir de Monsieur Black, parce que Monsieur Black a eu une enfance difficile ! Maintenant parce que Monsieur a une vie difficile, il faut donc qu'il n'y ait que le malheur de Monsieur Black qui compte !

- Remus, arrête ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, je ne suis pas comme ça…

- Justement, je ne sais plus. »

Il s'en alla, sans jeter un regard supplémentaire à Sirius, qui luttait contre les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

Elendil réapparut, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, non ? Chacun de son côté… Proposa l'elfe…

- Quoi ? Mais tu délires, lui et moi c'est… ça ne peut pas être autrement, j'ai beau regarder ailleurs, non, il n'y a rien d'autre, personne d'autre que lui, que nos moments passés ensemble… Que…

- Mais fais-toi une raison Sirius ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Tu ne l'aime pas c'est ça ?

- Pardon ? Mais si, enfin, je le connais pas… »

Bon, c'était pas totalement vrai. Inconsciemment, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il n'arriverait jamais à apprécier Remus. Ses airs de pseudo sage, son regard plein de souffrance qu'il en devenait pathétique, son calme, son flegme, tout le répugnait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi… Surtout ce qu'il cachait, c'était cela qui frustrait le plus Elendil, c'était qu'il sentait quelque chose venant de Remus, qui le rendait antipathique au possible…

Bon, peut-être qu'il y était allé un peu fort là… Mais c'était quand même mieux que Sirius arrête de se faire des illusions, qui plus est pour un type qui paraissait si …

« Je dis ça pour toi, Firimar. Si vraiment il tient à toi, il viendra par lui-même. Pour le moment, attends. »

Sirius acquiesça, et adressa un sourire triste à son fils.

oOo

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans évènement majeur. Remus refusait d'adresser la parole à Sirius, et Sirius se morfondait, consolé par un Elendil de plus en plus pris par les préparatifs de sa mission. Remus était préoccupé par ses recherches, qui commençaient à aboutir (il avait enfin une adresse qui semblait être la bonne), mais ne savait si il devait agir, et comment agir.

Enfin, le jour J arriva.

Les Weasleys avaient demandé à Elendil de le rejoindre dans un parc de Pré-au-lard, d'où ils pourraient transplaner à destination de la Roumanie sans problème.

Dix minutes plus tard, Elendil, Charlie, Arthur et Molly se retrouvèrent au beau milieu d'une épaisse forêt, aux hauts arbres qui cachaient la lumière.

Charlie, équipée de sa carte, les guida, et au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent en bordure de forêt.

Face à eux s'élevait un puissant château, dont les hautes tours chatouillaient le ciel. Bien qu'il était beaucoup plus petit que Poudlard, il restait tout de même impressionnant. Mais ce qui était le plus étrange en ce lieu, était la noirceur qui en émanait. Mais à y réfléchir, ce n'était pas si étonnant. La présence du Seigneur des ténèbres était palpable, et on pouvait facilement deviner les noirs desseins préparés en cet endroit.

Elendil dissimula son talkie-walkie sous sa cape, puis, après avoir reçu les dernières recommandations de la famille Weasley, il se dirigea vers la grande porte d'entrée. Heureusement, persuadé que personne ne pourrait avoir l'audace ni le talent de trouver son repère, Voldemort n'avais pas pris la peine de verrouiller ses portes, et Elendil entra comme dans un moulin. Il traversa l'immense hall, en contemplant les innombrables tableaux et tapisseries qui en ornaient les murs. Le plan était simpliste. Se faire passer pour un futur mangemort, sans éveiller les soupçons. Ne jamais attirer l'attention de Voldemort, et tenter de capter quelques informations, sur les deux « corbeaux ».

En réalité, malgré toutes les techniques préparées à l'avance, les ruses et les stratagèmes, il se sentait totalement démuni. La mission lui semblait désormais suicidaire, tant l'endroit sentait la mort et la souffrance. Il décida donc de changer de stratégie, en utilisant la cape d'invisibilité embarquée en cas de nécessité. Il se sentait désormais plus en sécurité, et arpentait les couloirs d'un pas plus serein.

Il trouva une porte entrouverte, qui laissait voir deux hommes en train de discuter dans un petit salon. Il décida de pénétrer dans la salle, mais son intrusion fit légèrement pivoter la porte. Les deux personnes sursautèrent et regardèrent en direction du jeune espion.

« C'est le vent, Drago. Fit l'un des deux. »

Elendil se détendit, et se plaça derrière le jeune homme dénommé Drago.

Il avait une posture noble, et ses cheveux blonds, qui lui arrivaient au niveau de la nuque, étaient ramenés vers l'arrière.

La deuxième personne était plus renfrognée, et plus âgée, environ la quarantaine. Ses cheveux d'ébène, qu'il ne semblait pas entretenir énormément, lui tombaient sur les épaules, et son regard noir semblait mitrailler tout ce qu'il regardait.

« Donc tu disais ? dit-il de sa voix traînante.

- Je disais qu'on ne pouvait pas décemment continuer à envoyer… (il alla fermer la porte, et baissa la voix)… de telles lettres… »

Elendil tendit l'oreille. Il allait donc facilement avoir une réponse à son mystère.

« C'est le seul moyen que nous ayons de lutter avec eux. Et d'expier nos fautes.

- Expier ! Comme si ils savaient ce que cela signifiait ! Dans cette société, on nous juge dès la naissance, ou plus tard avec notre maison ! Et tu continues à avoir confiance ? Après avoir fait ce que tu as fais ?

- J'ai des preuves expliquant mon geste. Et quand ils les connaîtront, je reprendrais ma place.

- Si tu n'as pas embrassé un détraqueur d'ici là…

- Peut-être estimes-tu que le temps passé à torturer des moldus sous un masque ridicule est plus bénéfique à notre cause…

- Non. Tu as raison. Mais depuis que Tu sais qui prévois de construire son armée, la perspective d'une bataille grandit. Et si cela devait arriver…

- Nous devrions choisir notre camp. Je sais.

- C'est juste que je ne me vois pas trancher les têtes des gryffondors, bien que je les trouve stupides, sous l'œil fier de mon père…

- Je te comprends. Mais nous devons continuer à jouer ce simili double jeu en attendant d'avoir assez de preuves pour établir, non pas mon innocence… Mais disons la présence de situation atténuante… Et il nous faut quand même agir à notre échelle. Pour l'instant, je pense que nos lettres anonymes aident beaucoup l'ordre. Il faut donc continuer. Je suis sur que la prophétie de Dumbledore va s'accomplir. Et qu'il ne sera pas mort pour rien.

- Je n'ai de toute façon d'autre choix que celui de te faire conf… »

_Shhhrrr… - Mais bon sang Molly, je t'ai dis cent fois que… Shhhrrtt_

Oh Shit.

Elendil coupa le plus rapidement possible son appareil, maudissant les Weasleys qui avaient dû faire une erreur. Il se précipita vers la porte que Severus verrouilla d'un sort rapide. Il lança alors un _petrificus totalus_, visant au hasard en direction de la porte.

Il tâtonna, puis attrapa et ôta la cape d'invisibilité, découvrant ainsi un jeune elfe tétanisé.

« Visiblement, tu as fait mouche. Fit Drago, à son parain.

- En effet.

- Alors comme ça on nous espionne ? »

Drago annula le sort, et s'empressa de demander à Elendil de décliner son identité, en le menaçant. Ne sachant que répondre, ce dernier préféra garder le silence. Silence gâté par les menaces d'Endoloris du blond.

« Drago ! s'indigna Severus. Je sais que c'est tentant, mais tout de même…

- Vous faites une grave erreur. Affirma Elendil, de l'air de quelqu'un ayant une idée derrière la tête.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Severus, amusé par l'audace du jeune homme.

- Parce que plusieurs solutions s'offrent à vous. Soit je suis envoyé par votre Maître pour vous espionner, dans ce cas je doute qu'il apprécie que son espion soit malmené. Soit je suis envoyé par l'ordre, et je suis votre seule chance de vous racheter…

- Belle démonstration. Conclut Drago, mais maintenant ce serait mieux d'arrêter ce suspens insoutenable et de nous dévoiler ta véritable identit…

- Il vient de l'ordre. Le coupa Severus. »

Face aux regards d'incompréhension de Drago et d'Elendil, il s'expliqua :

« Seuls des gars de l'ordre peuvent être assez stupides pour faire confiance à ces machins moldus et pour se lancer dans un plan aussi suicidaire…

- Pas con. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui maintenant ? »

Severus répondit par un léger geste de la tête intimant à Elendil de se lever.

« Bien. Maintenant tu vas nous dire, qui tu es, car tu dois être nouveau à l'ordre, je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant. »

Elendil se présenta rapidement, racontant son retour avec son père…

« Tu es le fils adoptif de Black ? Il… Il est en vie ? » S'exclama Severus.

Elendil hocha la tête, ne sachant si cela était une bonne nouvelle pour lui. En guise de réponse, Severus grogna un faible « Mais pourquoi ça m'arrive qu'à moi… », et leva les yeux au ciel.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Il continua son récit en expliquant sa mission. Il avait le sentiment de marcher sur des œufs, car après tout rien n'indiquait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en les deux hommes.

« Bien, maintenant tu vas vite partir, et ne plus jamais venir nous attirer des ennuis. » Fit Drago, ouvrant la porte, que Severus referma aussitôt.

« Non. Il va repartir, expliquant que Voldemort le veux en tant qu'espion, et il reviendra de temps en temps nous donner des nouvelles de l'ordre. On a bien besoin d'un espion en ce moment.

- Et qui vous dit que je vais accepter ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Nous pouvons te tuer sur le champs, tes amis penseront que Voldemort t'a tué, et ils honoreront ta mémoire lors de journées anniversaires à vomir.»

Il eût un rictus hautain, et ne quitta pas des yeux le regard d'Elendil, qui se sentit forcé de baisser le regard.

Il finit donc par accepter, se disant que de toute façon, les deux hommes ne semblaient pas si coupables que ça.

« Très bien, je reviendrais. Mais je veux la preuve de votre bonne foi.

- Quelle bonne foi ? demanda Severus, le sourcil relevé.

- On te menace de te tuer et tu nous parle de…

- Je vous ai entendu. Vous tentez réellement d'aider l'ordre, je sais donc qu'il n'y a pas de piège dans votre proposition. Juste que je veux en être réellement sûr. Si vous voulez aider l'ordre, pourquoi avoir assassiné… ?

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir ! s'énerva Drago.

- Laisse, fit Severus. Il faut lui expliquer. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé en face de la cheminée, rejoint par Drago et Elendil. Il attira vers lui une bouteille d'hrydromel et versa 3 verres. Tout en agissant, il commença à parler.

« La raison pour laquelle j'ai tué… Hum. La raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ce geste… »

Il baissa les yeux en tendant le verre à Elendil, et inspira profondément tandis que le jeune elfe s'accrochait à ses paroles.

« C'est que Dumbledore me l'avait demandé. »


	10. Révélations Passées, Présentes et Future

**Chapitre 10 : Révélations Passées, Présentes et Futures.**

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à vous poster la suite… Mais que voulez vous, le travail, le froid… Tout cela n'est pas propice à l'écriture… De plus entre temps j'ai lu le tome 7, alors ça m'a brisé mon inspiration parce que pendant 3 semaines j'étais « Deathly Hallows-addict ». Promis, je ne vous ferais aucun spoiler, ni dans mes commentaires persos comme celui-ci, ni même dans la fic. Je ne sais pas si le prochain chapitre mettra autant de temps à arriver, mais je ferais de mon mieux…

Dans ce chapitre, l'histoire prend un peu toute son ampleur, on rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet, et attention tout le monde : ze come back of the Survivant ! haha ! Bon je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler non plus, je vous souhaite, comme à l'habitude une bonne lecture !

_ Flash Back _

_22 Juillet 1996_

_« Entre Severus ! » lui lança le vieil homme, derrière ses lunettes demi-lunes. Severus s'avança, et s'assis sur la chaise que Dumbledore lui présenta. Severus attendit que le directeur l'invita à s'exprimer, mais le vieil homme gardait le silence, poussant le maître des potions à commencer :_

_« J'ai… De nouvelles informations. »_

_Sa respiration faible mais saccadée traduisait pour qui le connaissait suffisamment une nette angoisse et une appréhension._

_« Je te sens nerveux, fit simplement Dumbledore, derrière ses lunettes demi-lune. Allons, parle. En te taisant tu ne feras que renforcer l'angoisse en elle-même. »_

_- Bien, professeur. Le seigneur des ténèbres…_

_- Voldemort. Le coupa le directeur._

_- Oui. Bon, continua Snape, légèrement agacé. Il a demandé à Malefoy junior de vous supprimer. »_

_Dumbledore éclata de rire._

_« Excusez-moi professeur, mais je n'y vois pas matière à rire._

_- Non, c'est juste que… Ce bon vieux Tom, qui croit qu'il peut me faire tuer par un jeune élève, brillant tout de même, il faut le reconnaître… Mais je ne suis pas adepte de la fausse modestie, je trouve donc cela totalement ridicule, et propre à l'orgueil démesuré de ce cher Tom…_

_- Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que lorsque ses hommes échouent dans une mission, principalement dans une mission d'une telle importance, ils sont rapidement supprimés…murmura Severus, d'une voix plus faible qu'à l'habitude._

_- Oui, c'est vrai. Bien, je vous propose donc de faire le travail à sa place. Comme cela, Drago n'aura pas d'ennui._

_- Pardon ? s'écria Snape, se demandant si le directeur n'avait pas définitivement sombré dans la folie…_

_- Non, mon cher, je ne suis pas fou. Mais je sens que je ne suis plus tout jeune, et que j'ai fait mon temps. »_

_Il appuya ses paroles en levant sa main noire meurtrie._

_« Mais enfin professeur ce…_

_- Ecoutez. Le jeune Malefoy n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Un peu arrogant, fier de son sang et de sa maison, mais vous aussi, Severus, vous étiez comme ça à son âge. Je ne veux pas qu'il tombe dans le piège de Voldemort, par une erreur d'éducation et un manque d'amour, comme il vous est arrivé. Il est encore temps de le racheter, mais une fois qu'il aura du sang sur les mains, qui plus est mon sang, ce sera trop tard._

_- Mais enfin, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous sacrifier pour…_

_- Un élève ? Coupa Dumbledore, devinant les mots se Severus. Je vous rappelle que c'est de votre filleul dont il s'agit. Il faut que vous vous chargiez de moi, pour qu'il vive, mais tâchez de le ramener vers le droit chemin. Je vous fais confiance. Seulement, c'est un immense sacrifice que je vous demande là._

_- Vous avez perdu la raison. Le thé au citron vous monte à la tête, vous feriez mieux de vous reposer…fit Severus en faisant mine de partir._

_- Severus. Je ne plaisante pas une seule seconde. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup souffert ces derniers temps, et que je vous ai beaucoup demandé. Mais là, ce sera peut-être la dernière fois que je vous demande une chose d'une telle importance… Mais allez au bout de cette mission. Coûte que coûte. Y compris si au dernier moment je change d'avis. J'avoue ne pas avoir peur de la mort, mais tant qu'on est loin des hippogriffes, on reste serein comme on dit… »_

_Une larme coula doucement sur le visage ridé du mage._

_« Professeur, je… Vous…_

_- S'il vous plait, Severus. Je vous assure que la vie de Drago est primordiale, bien plus que la mienne._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Ca fait plusieurs nuits que je fais le même rêve. Je suis rentrée en contact avec des nymphes du futur, bien plus compétentes que cette chère Sybille en matière de divination, et j'ai fais quelques recherches. Et j'en ai conclus quelque chose de très important dans la lutte contre Voldemort._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Je pensais, à tort, que Harry sera entièrement seul dans sa lutte contre Voldemort, et ce, en raison de la prophétie. Or, il ne le sera pas. Certes, c'est normalement lui qui lui administrera le coup fatal, mais il ne sera pas seul dans sa quête._

_- Et qui sera avec lui ?_

_- Vous vous souvenez du jour où Lily Evans, en 2__ème__ année, est tombée gravement malade, suite à une piqûre d'insecte ?_

_- Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport…_

_- J'ai utilisé une potion pour la faire revenir, car quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle survive (mais même sans cela je l'aurais quand même aidé à survivre). Et pour renforcer la potion, j'ai utilisé la magie, principalement la magie de 4 élèves, dans la même classe que Lily._

_- Oui. Il y avait moi, Potter, Black et Lupin. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport._

_- Vous l'avez là._

_- Pardon ? Vous voulez dire que c'est nous qui devrons accompagner Potter Jr dans sa quête ? Je vous rappelle que Potter Sr est mort, ainsi que le déchet humain qu'il avait pour ami…_

_- Je ne parlais pas de vous. Mais de vos héritiers respectif._

_- Je ne vois pas, désolé._

_- Pour vous, Drago peut être considéré comme un héritier. Vous vous en êtes occupé comme votre fils, et de plus, vous êtes son parain. Ensuite, pour Sirius et Remus je ne vois pas encore, mais je pense que l'avenir nous apportera les réponses nécessaires._

_- Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous donnez votre vie pour de simples… Suppositions ? Comme quoi ces stupides Gryffondors et moi, serions liés par notre acte, et que nos héritiers sauveront le monde ?_

_- Je vous prie d'être un peu plus respectueux de la parole des nymphes. Elles sont susceptibles. En tout cas, je sais très bien que ce que je dis est juste. C'est pour cela que la vie de Drago ne doit pas être mise en danger. Même si cela signifie sacrifier la mienne. Seulement, Severus, accordez moi un peu de temps. J'ai beaucoup de choses à expliquer à Harry. Des choses que seul lui et moi devons connaître. _

_- Mais je … ne pourrais pas…_

_- Severus. Insista Dumbledore._

_- Je… Très bien. Il inspira profondément. Je le ferais. »_

_Le directeur lui adressa un sourire triste et sincère et murmura un « merci ». Il se tourna ensuite pour ôter ses lunettes et essuyer ses yeux, de dos, par pudeur. Puis il se tourna, plus souriant que jamais et s'exclama :_

_« Bien, sur ces joyeuses considérations, que diriez vous d'un sorbet au citron ? » _

_ Fin du Flash Back _

« C'est absolument insensé ! S'écria Elendil à la fin du récit du mangemort. Alors comme ça, le plus grand mage de tout le…

- Je t'avais dit que c'était inutile, il ne te croirait pas, fit Drago.

- Mais je vous crois.

- Pardon ? firent en cœur les deux mangemorts.

- Oui, c'est insensé, mais c'est une explication plausible.

- Même moi je n'y crois pas ! Fit Drago. La seule solution plausible, comme tu dis, c'est que Dumbledore est devenu définitivement sénile et qu'il a fait une dernière blague stupide avant de tirer sa révérence ! Comme si moi et l'autre Potter devrions aller sauver le monde main dans la main parce que sa mère a été piquée par une abeille ! Ridicule !

- Il y a moi aussi, fit Elendil. Je pense être l'héritier de Firi… euh, de Sirius.

- Oui, tu vois, Drago, un premier mystère est résolu. Reste à savoir si Lupin a un hérit…

- Il en a un, le coupa Elendil, précipitamment. Il l'a découvert y a pas longtemps. »

Face à cette révélation, Severus resta pensif. Il finit par demander :

« Quel âge ?

- 15 ans je pense.

- Il a prit contact avec lui ?

- Pas encore. C'est très récent. »

Severus demeura silencieux tandis que Drago continuait d'afficher une mine sceptique.

« Je n'y crois pas … C'est trop…

- Dumbledore n'était pas fou. Loin de là. Il faut suivre la voie qu'il nous a indiquée, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

- Suivre sa voie, mais comment ? demanda Drago. »

Severus réfléchit quelques secondes et se tourna vers Elendil.

« Tu as le choix. Maintenant que tu as toutes las cartes en main, soit tu nous aides, soit tu pars immédiatement et tu ne révèles à personne ce que tu as vu… »

Il avait la main légèrement crispée sur sa baguette, prête à être utilisée…

« Manifestement, j'ai un rôle important dans cette histoire… Fit lentement Elendil. Je pense qu'il faut que j'en sache un peu plus…

-Mais attention… Severus menaçait maintenant ostensiblement l'elfe de sa baguette, si j'apprends que tu nous a trahi, de quelque manière que ce soit, tu auras personnellement affaire à moi. »

Il parlait presque dans l'oreille du jeune elfe tant il était proche, sa voix était si basse qu'elle sonnait comme du fourchelangue, et son regard si intense qu'il aurait fait se ratatiner Dumbledore.

Elendil lui, ne bougeait pas. De sa main, il abaissa la baguette de Severus et dit d'une voix assurée :

« Tes menaces sont inutiles, je n'ai pas pour habitude de trahir mes amis, il en va de même pour les inconnus. »

Severus recula, gardant à l'œil son vis-à-vis. Enfin, il conclut :

« Tu essayeras d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce fameux Lupin Jr. Et évite de parler de nous, ou de quoi que ce soit que tu aies appris ici qui puisse nous compromettre. Depuis quelques temps, je ne pense pas être très désiré chez tes _amis_… »

Elendil fit un bref mouvement de la main vers sa tête en signe d'acquiescement.

oOo

« Mais puisqu'on te dit qu'on a touché à rien !

- Ah oui ? Et ça s'est déclenché tout seul peut-être ? Une chance qu'il n'y ai personne dans les parages, sinon j'aurait du dire au revoir à mes oreilles ! »

L'équipe en mission en Roumanie venait juste de rentrer, après quelques jours de travail, et Molly, Arthur et Elendil le faisaient savoir bruyamment.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda McGonagall.

- Il y a que cette famille de troll a déclenché le talkie walkie en pleine mission, manquant de me faire repérer !

- Mais on n'a touché à rien ! S'écria Arthur. Sincèrement, Minerva, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais nous ne sommes pas bêtes au point de…

- Vous étiez dans la forêt alentour ?

- Oui.

- Avez vous pris soin de protéger le secteur des créatures magiques ? »

Silence de mort. La directrice les regarda effarés.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez été aussi… Aussi… Mais à quoi vous pensiez ? Vous-savez-qui utilise des centaines de créatures maléfiques, matérielles ou non, pour se protéger… L'une d'entre elle a du enclencher l'appareil ! »

Les trois sorciers restèrent penauds, face à une erreur si stupide.

Il faut dire que par rapport aux mois précédent, les attaques se faisaient plus rares, et les règles élémentaires de sécurités s'oubliaient… McGonagall changea rapidement de sujet :

« Sinon, Elendil, qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Voldemort m'a découvert, mais ne m'a pas pris pour un espion. Au contraire, il me demande d'être son espion. J'ai accepté, je pourrais ainsi avoir accès à quelques informations primordiales.

- Bien. En avez-vous ?

- Oui. Voldemort tente de construire une armée. Visiblement il cherche une confrontation à grande échelle…

- Oui. C'est préoccupant. Et ça explique son silence… Nous devrons commencer à construire la notre, en renforçant nos relations diplomatiques avec les autres pays et les autres espèces. Sinon, quoi d'autre ? Rien sur nos corbeaux ?

- Rien du tout. Les traîtres à Voldemort ne sont pas aisés à reconnaître…

- Bien. Je vous remercie. Je vais prévenir les directeurs des autres écoles de magie du monde. Nous devons renforcer les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ainsi nous formerons nos prochains soldats. Je vais également contacter le ministère, en espérant qu'il daigne m'écouter…

- P'pa ! Maman ! s'écria une voix derrière. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent 3 adolescents : un roux, un brun et une brune.

« Ron ! J'ignorais que tu devais arriver aujourd'hui.

- On a pris le Poudlard Express, quand on a appris que vous étiez ici. Enfin. On a traîné Harry de force ici, il voulait déjà sillonner les routes d'Angleterre tout seul sans prendre le temps de finir la septième année.

- Oh Harry, comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé un bon mois de juillet ?

- Y a mieux. Répondit le brun. Mon oncle m'a séquestré jusqu'au 31 à minuit. Je n'ai eu ni accès aux journaux, ni à mes lettres, la pauvre Hedwige a eu la présence d'esprit de partir avant de finir en rôti…

- Oh. Pauvre chéri, fit Molly en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Mais bon, tu as dû quand même apprendre la nouvelle, à propos de ton parrain. Fit Arthur. »

Hermione toussota, et minauda :

« Erm… C'est-à-dire que… Nous avons oublié de lui en parler.

- Mione, me parler de quoi au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Sirius ?

- Et bien c'est-à-dire que on a appris dans la gazette du début du mois que… »

Soudain, une voix s'écria du fond du couloir.

« Harry !!! Bah dis donc, j'attendais ta lettre quand même ! »

Tout se passa très vite dans la tête de Harry. Il crut d'abord à une hallucination auditive, il se retourna, et crut ensuite à une hallucination visuelle, voyant son parrain apparaître, à quelques mètres de lui, comme si ils s'étaient vus la veille. Le cœur battant la chamade, et ne comprenant pas se qu'il lui arrivait, il sortit sa baguette et la dirigea sur Sirius. Hermione l'arrêta, en attrapant son poignet, et lui expliqua tout, en quelques secondes, s'étouffant presque.

« Et… Et personne m'a rien dit ? fut la seule réponse de Harry, l'air ahuri.

- On voulait t'en parler, mais on n'a pas eu le temps dans le train… Expliqua Ron.

- Enfin, disons qu'on ne savait pas comment te le dire, renchéri Hermione. »

Lorsque, contemplant son parrain, Harry sentit les larmes couler, il se jeta sur lui, enfouit son visage contre lui, en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Sirius. Murmura-t-il.

- C'est bon de te revoir, Harry, sourit Sirius. »

Leur étreinte fut coupée par Molly Weasley, qui demanda :

« Bien, Harry, Hermione, j'espère que vous serez là pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur, il aura lieu dans deux jours.

- Remus m'a dit que demain, il allait voir son fils. Fit McGonagall.

- Euh… Vous en avez d'autres des révélations comme ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Viens, lui fit la directrice, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu as manqué… »


End file.
